


Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity

by DangitRonPaul



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, F/M, MILF, Maid, Multi, Mystery, Nurse - Freeform, Plot, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangitRonPaul/pseuds/DangitRonPaul
Summary: The 5th chapter to the Haremronpa series__ Also there's an afterword this time





	1. Makoto Naegi's Best Day Ever

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 1: Makoto Naegi's Best Day Ever  
Written By; DangitRonPaul

"Wait wait wait wait... What did you just say?"

"I said we want you to attend an all girls school."

\--A Few Hours Prior--

It was an average day for the completely average Makoto Naegi. He did the same thing he always did every morning, woke up, ate breakfast, said goodbye to his parents and cute little sister.

However, this day would change his life forever.

"4 steaks please"

"Alright that will be 2500 Yen"

As Makoto left the stand after buying today's dinner for his family, he felt something bump into him, and then a thud as something hit the ground

"Oww"

As Makoto turned around with his head looking down, he saw what could only be described as one of the best sights a guy his age could ever lay eyes on.

Panties. Glorious striped panties infront of his eyes.

But what was more intriguing was the owner of said panties.

She looked like she was about his own age, with blue silky hair. She had the face of an idol. 

But there was something else to her also. Her school uniform. The crest slightly above her left breast said the following: Whore's Peak Academy 

Makoto remembered hearing that name before.

"Uhh s-sorry, are you alright"

Makoto reached his hand out towards the girl, but as he did she stood up and started running off while saying "Ah-I'm going to be late you silly baka"

Makoto stood there with his mouth open, not knowing a clue what she had just said, and decided to return home.

"I see you're back Onii-chan!"

Makoto's little sister, who he had been eying for a while after she turned 12, was sitting on the couch smiling from ear to ear.

She was always this happy when her big brother was around.

"Makoto dear, we would like to have a discussion with you in the kitchen"

He could hear his mother and father commanding him from the other room

"What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Your father and I have given it a lot of thought, and we would like you to transfer schools-"

Makoto sat there silently, anticipating.

"-we were asked by an all girls school to have you attend their school in order to fulfil what they are calling the 'Harem Life Program'"

"Your mother and I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to get off your lazy ass and enjoy life surrounded by lots of girls, because we all know there is no way in hell you'll do that willingly"

"Wait wait wait wait... What did you just say?"

"I said we want you to attend an all girls school."

"......."

Makoto was left speechless. Will he really be able to-

"The school you will now be attending is called 'Whore's Peak Academy', you should be familiar with it already"

"YAY, Onii-chan gets to come to school with me!?"

As Makoto heard his little sister say this, he knew this was going to be the start of something wonderful.


	2. The Hentai Prince and the Horny Cat

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginty  
Chapter 2: The Hentai Prince and the Horny Cat  
Written By; DangitRonPaul

May 29th

The day Makoto's life would be changed forever.

As he stood outside the school gate, he couldn't help but get a feeling of nervousness that something could go horribly wrong.

"What's the matter Onii-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, n-nothing"

Standing beside him was his cute little sister Komaru. She was shorter than him and around a year and a half younger. She had brownish hair and was wearing the same uniform he saw yesterday.

"I wonder..."

"You wonder what?"

"O-oh it's nothing, I just thought I met someone yesterday that goes to this school"

That's right, the girl with the silky blue hair. The one with the odd speaking pattern who he had bumped into yesterday. Makoto couldn't help be stupidly grin at the thought of meeting her again

**DING DONG**

The school bell. As it rung, Komaru pushed her older brother from behind

"Come on, you'll be late for your first day."

_____________________________________________  
As Makoto entered his new classroom, a bunch of wide eyed girls sat staring at him.

"Heh... Nice to um... meet you all."

"Go ahead girls, welcome our new transfer student Makoto Naegi into our class."

Once the teacher said that, 9 of the 10 students in the class gave a half assed "welcome".

Except one.

"Konnichiwa Desu Makoto!"

She had long blue hair. A face of someone that could pass as an idol. 

That's right, it was the girl he had met the previous day.

"Yukizome-sensei, can the new guy sit next to me!?"

Makoto was taken aback, why would that girl want him of all people to sit next to her?

"Sayaka, please stop talking like t-that. Every time you o-open your mouth I f-feel my brain cells committing s-suicide!"

A girl with purple hair braided into 2 strands and glasses delivered a backhanded comment towards who she referred to as Sayaka.

"Now now Toko, you shouldn't say such things. And yes, Makoto, go and sit next to Miss Sayaka Maizono."

Sayaka Maizono.

That was the name of the girl he met yesterday.

**DING DONG**

"Huh?!"

"Well that's it for class today, have a great afternoon!"

Makoto was utterly confused at why the bell was ringing only an hour and a half after it had rung the first time.

"Umm, why is a dismissal bell ringing now?"

"Oh you weren't told? You see the only class we have in this school is homeroom. This is a different kind of school, where the goal is to form bonds between students and raise their talent high."

Talent. What a strange word. How could this apply to Makoto? He didn't have any talent.

"So... I'm free to do what ever I please?"

"That's correct!"

After hearing the confirmation, Makoto left the classroom and went to his dorm room that he was informed of by his sister.

"What have I gotten myself into..."

Makoto sat on his bed with is hands behind his head. He thought this would be a generally boring school with no classes.

Or so he thought.

**ruffle ruffle ruffle**

"??"

Makoto heard a sound coming from behind his door.

As he looked down, a slightly crumpled piece of paper had made it under his door.

Makoto immediately jumped out of his bed to go retrieve the note. It read as follows:  
"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Meet me at 9,  
Desu Desu"  
\- Sayaka, dorm 109

"Don't tell me... She's... She's a WEEABOO!?"

_____________________________________________

9pm rolled around, the time in which Makoto perceived this letter to be referring to.

He was standing in front of dorm room 109. According to the note he received, this was Sayaka's room.

in a sudden burst of wind, the door was whipped open.

And inside an overly happy girl awaited.

Sayaka stood there smiling from ear to ear

"I knew you would comeeeee!"

As she said this she leaped with open arms onto Makoto and embraced him.

"Ah- AAAAAHH!?"

"What's the mewatter?"

"Oh so you're speaking in cat now... Perfect..."

"I knyo"

Sayaka was now raising her hand and curling it as if it was a cat paw.

"S-Sayaka, w-what is the meaning of this!?"

"The meaning? Isn't it obvious? Watashi wa wants you!"

Makoto sighed. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest.

"O-okay... If this is what you want..."

The two both entered the room, and the door was locked.

Makoto threw Sayaka onto her bed.

"What's the myatter? Mew changed your mind Mewkoto?"

Makoto couldn't believe what was coming out of this girl's mouth, but he oddly liked it.

"Yeah... You might not be a neko... But a cat will do too"

Makoto made a sinister grin and he removed sayaka's pants.

Sayaka in return removed Makoto's pants.

They both couldn't believe what was about to happen, but they both wanted it so bad.

Makoto started by whipping out his dick, and immediately inserted it into sayaka's pussy.

"Agh-AHHHHHH"

Sayaka screamed loudly. It was her first time. She felt as if she was getting ripped apart.

"Hm? What's this?"

Makoto noticed some red liquid now dripping from Sayaka.

"Hehe, even better"

Makoto once again thrust inside Sayaka.

"D-don't stop. Kimochii"

Sayaka made a face that can only be described as "ahegao".

Makoto was starting to lose control. He was going faster and faster.

"I-I'm sorry Sayaka but I don't think I can last much longer"

"I-it's... Okay... J-just... Give me all you can..."

They both were sweating by now.

"Sayaka... I'm going to cum... I can't hold it in any longer argh!"

"Nyokay... Give it to me"

With that said Makoto expelled what could only be called loads of semen into Sayaka's hole.

It had been so long since he had this feeling.

After the two of them were done cleaning themselves up, it was already late.

**DING DONG**

"This is your headmaster speaking, it is now 10pm, which means it is officially nighttime. Students are recommended to head to their rooms now"

"Oh, the night time bell... Makoto, please stay here with me."

Makoto nodded, and they went to sleep.

_____________________________________________

The next morning arrived.

When Makoto awoke, Sayaka was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm? What's this?"

Taped to her room's mirror there was a note:  
"Thank mew for that wonderful time yesterday desu. I've headed out to run some errands as it's free day today. - Sayaka"

That's right. Makoto had read about Friday's being free day for the school, where there were no classes and students were allowed to go where they wanted.

Makoto decided to get dressed and head out.

After leaving the room he headed down the hallway. 

As he went to turn the corner, at that moment, he felt something cold, sharp, and made of metal penetrate his neck.

Chapter 2 end.


	3. Just The Tip

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 3: Just the tip

Written By: DangitRonPaul

May 29th, 11am

Makoto had just left homeroom.

He was still in shock that students here have no classes, and that the intention is for the students to create bonds with each other

"So... When they mean bonds, do they mean *that* type of bond?"

Makoto was talking to himself out loud without him noticing. He was walking throughout the halls headed towards his dorm when suddenly-  
**thud**

He fell face first on the floor.

His shoe had become untied and he had tripped up on it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck"

In pain, Makoto crawled over the nearby room with a sign which read "Nurse's office" 

Makoto opened the door, and inside was a girl in a nurse's outfit. She had dark purple hair which was unevenly cut, pale skin, and voluptuous breasts that seemed like they would burst out of that uniform at any moment.

"Ah, excuse me... It seems like I uh... hurt my foot"

"O-oh dear, I'll fix it right away"

This girl had a soft voice with almost like a squeak to it. Makoto thought it was pretty cute.

Makoto crawled his way over to the bed and hoisted himself up onto it.

"So w-what exactly h-happened?"

"I tripped up on my shoelaces I guess"

The nurse took out a bandage and started wrapping it around Makoto's foot.

"Agh!"

A slight pain shot up his foot

"O-oh I'm s-so sorry, please don't hate me!"

The girl suddenly burst into tears. Makoto sighed as he gave a confused look.

"N-no it's quite okay, you don't need to cry"

"*waa* O-okay, my n-name is Mikan Tsumiki... I'm this school's student nurse"

"Wait, you're a student?!"

"Waaa please don't hate me, you probably think I'm old because of how I look"

The girl burst into tears again.

"N-no that's not it at all, I think you're great"

"R-really?"

"Yes, really"

"T-thank you, it m-means a lot to me... If you don't mind... I-I'd like to talk to you again."

"Yeah, no problem"

By the time the conversation had ended, Mikan had long already finished patching up Makoto.

Makoto, since he had nothing better to do, went to his dorm room for the first time.

_____________________________________________

Makoto laid on his bed for a few hours with his foot elevated to avoid further straining It.

*knock knock*

"Hm?"

Makoto heard what sounded like a weak fist hitting his door. He approached the door and opened it.

"H-hello"

It was the girl from the nurse's office. Mikan Tsumiki. The one who had fixed his foot.

"Oh hi there"

"Umm... I was wondering... If you would like... To walk around with me...?"

Makoto remembered what his teacher had told him earlier, "...to form bonds with eachother..."

"Yeah, sure. I think that would be nice" 

The two exited the room and started walking around the school.

They talked and laughed and had an overall good time, despite it only being what could be considered as a school tour.

"You know this was actually really useful to me, I only started going here today, and I didn't really know the school layout, thanks"

The girl blushed and shook her head up and down slightly.

"Ummu, Makoto, there's one room I think I should show you..."

"And that would be?"

"Ah, it's a s-secret"

Makoto felt a chill go down his spine, he was suddenly nervous. He was about to go to an unknown room alone, with a girl his age.

After walking for a short time, Mikan had stopped In front of a door, a door with a sign that read "storage".

"W-well here we are"

As Mikan opened the door and stepped a few steps inside, she tripped.

"WAAAAOAHO"

Mikan was now on her back with her legs up in the air. It looks as if she was imitating a sea turtle about to give birth.

"AAAH, P-please don't l-look at me"

Makoto couldn't help but look down at that "holy area". Whether he wanted it or not, he was fully erect.

"I-I'm sorry Mikan, but I can't hold back anymore"

"W-what n-nooooo"

"You're smiling, this was your goal in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Y-you got m-me, please don't hate m-me"

Mikan said this as she started to unbutton her uniform. Makoto unzipped his pants, took off his underwear and his hoodie. Due to Mikan's fall, her skirt was somehow already down to her knees

"B-be gentle please..."

"Alright, just the tip for now"

Suddenly, Makoto shivered and the image of a girl with long blue hair laying naked on a bed came into his mind.

"M-makoto? Is everything all right... Am I not pretty enough?"

"Huh? What n-no, I just felt like I've been in this situation before"

"Do you ever get that f-feeling of déjà-vu?"

"Shut up, Tracer."

No matter how hard he tried, Makoto couldn't pinpoint where or when he had done this before. He gave up thinking and went right to it.

"Ergh"

Makoto thrust his knob into the girl who was laying on the floor.

"S-sorry are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine... You can keep going"

As Makoto continued, Mikan moaned a cute moan.

"Ugh... Thank you s-so much M-Makoto... Nobody else would do this with me"

Makoto didn't hear this as he was still ramming her at full speed.

"Makoto... I think I'm about to cum"

"Ngh... Me too"

As Makoto started to pull out he felt the sensation of being at his limit.

The moment Makoto came, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the ground.

_____________________________________________  
*beep... beep... beep*

As Makoto opened his eyes, he noticed a bright light above him. As he looked around he noticed he was in the nurse's office hooked up to a heart rate monitor

"Wow, y-you've been out for a few days, p-please don't hate meeee"

He heard the cute voice of the girl he last saw. Mikan. She must have been taking care of him while he was out.

"Wha-what happened?"

"You collapsed during our moment... And I brought you here"

"Okay... Thank you Mikan."

Makoto felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

"Wahahaha that hurt!"

"S-sorry I had to give you an injection in order to boost your immune system again."

Makoto didn't respond.

"M-Makoto? Are you alright?"

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

The heart rate monitor that was attached to Makoto showed only a straight line.

"O-oh God... I used the wrong injection by accident! Forgive me? Forgive meeeeee!"

The girl burst out into tears, looking at the boy's lifeless body.

Chapter 3 end

________________________________________

 

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 3.5: Witness  
Written By: DangitRonPaul

May 30th, Unknown time

The day after the new transfer student had joined the class.

Chisa Yukizome, the homeroom teacher of class 2-D, was making her way over to the staff room.

Opening the door she heard the same as every other day she went there. Ando Ruruka and Seiko Kimura; the two new teachers were fighting again.

"You guys really need to get over this disagreement"

Seiko pulled down the mask covering her mouth. She was not happy.

"DISAGREEMENT? WHAT DID YOU SAY!? STAY OUT OF IT"

"Tsk, even betraying your fellow teachers I see."

Chisa decided it would be for the best for her to leave the room and avoid getting a headache, again.

As she was walking throughout the hall she heard a voice pipe up behind her.

"Yukizome-sensei!"

"Oh, hello there Sayaka. What are you doing up this early?"

"Ah nyothing, watashi wa going to get some shopping done desu!"

"Are you really alright going alone? What about taking Makoto along?"

"Oh that's quite alright, he's still in the room sleeping!"

"Alright, well good luck"

Chisa stood there with her mouth half open. She was wondering what Sayaka could possibly mean by still sleeping in the room. Before her thoughts could wander anywhere further, she heard the sound of something hitting the ground, and light fast footsteps followed afterwards.

She rushed over to where she heard the sound.

What filled her eyes was... Despair

Red.

Red.

So much red.

It was like an ocean of red. 

But it wasn't that pleasant, this was undoubtedly blood.

Laying in front of her eyes was the cold, colourless body of the student that had transferred in the previous day.


	4. Pecking Peko's Pepper

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 4: Pecking Peko's Pepper.  
Written By; shal5

May 29th, 11:30am

Makoto wondered what to do.

He had been wondering what kinds of stores existed outside the school, so he had walked out the main gate, when he saw an unexpected sight.

He saw a girl in a black sailor uniform looking at a black puppy.

The girl seemed to gesture for the puppy to come closer, while the puppy was trying to slowly move away from her.

Makoto had been following the pair for 5 minutes, but the girl hadn't given up the chase, and the puppy still tried to slowly move away.

Makoto had recognized the girl from class, mostly because of her characteristic bamboo sword hanging in a sheath on her back. He wasn't quite sure what her name was though.

"H-hey, do you need help with something?"

Makoto decided to call out to the girl, who turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" she said with a serious expression.

"O-oh it was nothing, I just s-saw that you were following that puppy, so I wondered if there was something I could do to help you."

Makoto looked at the ground, trying to avoid her stare.

"I was trying to pet it, but it seems like it doesn't want to come close to me."

She was looking at the puppy with determined eyes.

Maybe if you didn't have such a cold expression on your face.

As Makoto thought that, the puppy had started to move behind him, and was hiding behind his legs.

As the puppy started to rub against Makoto's left leg, the girl started muttering to herself. Makoto couldn't hear what she said, but he had an idea how she felt.

"You wanted to pet the puppy, right? If you just had a more… gentle expression on your face I'm sure it would be a lot friendlier."

"What do you mean by a gentler expression?" she asked, looking straight at Makoto.

"W-well, you know, smiling and that kind of thing."

"Smiling, huh… I can't even remember the last time I smiled, since I've had no use for it."

What is this girl going on about?

"Well, smiling shouldn't be something you do because you need to, but rather because you want to."

"But how do I do that?"

Come on, you shouldn't need to describe what a smile looks like.

"You know, moving the edges of your mouth up. Maybe think of something you like, that should make it easier."

"What do you mean by 'something I like'?"

What kind of question even is that?!

"You know, someone or something that makes you happy. Something that always makes you feel better when you see it."

"Do you have anything I could use as an example?"

Okay, something is seriously wrong with this girl.

"Well, well, let's take this puppy for example. You wanted to pet it, right? Why did you want to pet it?"

"Well, I really wanted to feel its fur, and I thought the black color was nice."

Makoto took the puppy in his hand and held it up to the girl.

"Well, try feeling it then! If it realizes that you aren't dangerous, it won't be scared of you."

The girl took her hand out, and grabbed the puppy. When Makoto saw her fingers sinking into the fur, there was only one thing he could think.

"Nononono! You're being too rough with it! You have to be gentle with it! Put it back in my hand and I'll show you."

She did as she was told, but the puppy seemed more scared of her than it had been earlier.

"What you need to do is pat it lightly. First I'll show you, then you can follow my example.  
Makoto took his arm out and started to pat the puppy, in addition to playing a little with it, which seemed to calm the puppy down.

The girl tried the same, and although the puppy seemed scared at first, it seemed to start relaxing while it was being played with.

She was so engrossed in the puppy that she didn't notice herself, but Makoto noticed a smile slowly appearing on her face while she was playing with it.

"That's the kind of smile I was looking for," Makoto muttered to himself.

"Hm?"

The girl looked up from the puppy at Makoto, and her expression had returned to complete seriousness.

"Just do what you did there whenever you need to smile, and you'll be fine. That was a really cute smile."

The girl blushed.

"I-I don't need a smile."

"Please, stop saying depressing things like that. A smile can always help brighten someone's day!"

"Is that so? Then I'll thank you for teaching me, um… what was your name again?"

"Naegi. Makoto Naegi. If you don't mind me asking, what was yours again?"

"Peko Pekoyama. Anyways, I'm really grateful for you teaching me this."

As Peko said this, she bowed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. If there's anything else you need help with, feel free to ask!"

When she heard those words, Peko seemed to go into deep thought. After a little while, she raised her head and looked straight at Makoto.

"Well, there is one thing. I have spent way too much time with this puppy though, so I need to get going. If possible, could you meet me here tomorrow?"

Peko quickly found a piece of paper and began scribbling down an address.

"S-sure, when should we meet?", Makoto said as he received the paper.

He noticed that it wasn't nearby, so he'd have to leave at least 45 minutes beforehand.

"Is 2pm fine?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Yes. Can you make sure the puppy gets somewhere nice, as I'm running a little late for my appointment."

"Y-yeah, just give it to me."

With those words, Makoto took the puppy and Peko began running towards the train station.

When Makoto finally found an animal shelter, he wasn't really in the mood for checking out the nearby store, so he went back to his dorm room.

\---

May 30th  
1:55pm

Makoto arrived at the meeting place a little earlier than expected, so he looked at the area while waiting for Peko. The place was quite a bit away from the school, and Makoto had never really been here before.

The building the address belonged to seemed to be a hotel of some sort, but Makoto didn't recognize the hotel brand. The area was also really empty, so Makoto wondered if he'd stepped into some kind of ghost town.

"Oh, were you already here Makoto?"

Makoto saw Peko coming around a corner, and greeted her back.

"Hi Peko."

"I hope I didn't make you wait for too long."

"Not at all, I just arrived myself. What was it you wanted help with, and why are we so far away from the dorms?"

"Well, I don't want people to know about this, which is why I set the meeting place up here. I trust you can keep this meeting a secret."

"Y-yeah, sure."

"As for what I wanted help with, is okay if we take it inside? I reserved a room yesterday, so don't worry about that."

As she said that, Peko walked into the Hotel, and Makoto realized if he didn't follow her, she'd leave him behind, so he followed after her.

In the hotel room there was a double bed, and Peko gestured to Makoto to sit down on it.

"As you know, my talent is the ultimate swordswoman. As you can guess from that, I have quite a bit of combat experience. I am however still quite inexperienced in certain types of combat, and therefore wanted you to help me practice those."

"S-sure, what do you want me to do? I have very little experience fighting though…"

"I want you to attack me with your spear."

"M-my spear?"

"Oh, do you need help unsheathing it? I'll do it for you."

As Peko said that, she started to take off Makoto's pants.

Makoto had yet to take in the situation, so he just sat there and let it happen.

"I was wondering if I had to sharpen it, but it seems that it's already ready for battle. Well, I'll just take this off," Peko said as she undressed.

"Now then, please attack me. I want to see how much strength I can handle."

Makoto stood up from the bed, and pushed Peko down where he had been sitting. Then he charged her.

"Please, harder. I need to see how much strength I can withstand!"

Makoto did as she said and pressed harder.

"You can do this much? I don't think… I can last… much longer."

"Just a little more Peko," Makoto said as he continued penetrating Peko's defenses.

Makoto was feeling the pressure building up, and released it all at once for a final attack.

"Thank you for teaching me," Peko said as she took the attack.

When Makoto took his spear out of Peko, he laid down on the bed next to her, and passed out from exhaustion.

\---

8:00pm  
When Makoto woke up, he was still in the hotel room, and the sound of water falling came from the bathroom.

"Peko, are you using the shower?" Makoto asked.

The sound of the shower stopped, and Peko came out covered with a towel.

"Yes. I'm done now though, so go and take one yourself."

Makoto entered the bathroom to do as she said.

"Oh, thanks. What should I do about the bedsheets?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll get the hotel staff to clean them for us."

"I see. I'm not quite sure how to say this Peko, but can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering why you wanted to do this with me. I mean, we just met yesterday. Is it something as ridiculous as love at first sight, or is it something else?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Makoto, but I didn't do this because I wanted you. There is someone I've been looking at for a long time, and I've wanted to take our relationship a step further."

"Then why would you do it with me?"

Makoto had no idea what Peko was thinking.

"I mentioned that I wanted experience, didn't I? I just don't want to disappoint me if our relationship ever reaches that point."

"I see. But won't you be in trouble if he finds out about today?"

"Regarding that, I ask you to do me one last favor and forget that this ever happened. It's so he wouldn't find out that I found this place that's so far away."

"I see. I promise to not tell anyone."

"Again, thank you Makoto. I'm sorry I'm not able to repay you in any way, but I'll be off now."

As Peko said that, she left the room while Makoto was still in the shower.

When Makoto came to school the next week, Peko had gone back to her cold demeanor, and he didn't really talk much to her after that day.

When he confronted her, she said she wanted to go back to how things were before they met, and avoided him if she could.

Makoto later saw her talking to a short blonde boy who he could only assume was the man she had talked about.

They were walking in a park near the school with a puppy Makoto thought looked familiar, but he wasn't sure if it was the one he'd brought to the shelter earlier.

The only thing Makoto didn't understand was that every time he saw Peko, he suddenly got an extreme feeling of guilt.

If that had been guilt for what he did to Peko, it would have been fine, but for some reason it was towards two other girls in his class, Sayaka and Mikan.

He asked them if they knew anything about it, but they only answered with silence, so he gave up on that.

Not quite sure what to do about it, he tried to avoid Peko so he didn't have to deal with those feelings of guilt.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Passion and Hormone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5th chapter to the Haremronpa series  
> __   
> Also there's an afterword this time

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 5: Passion and Hormone  
Written By: Chen

May 29th, 11am

Makoto kept thinking about what his teacher had just told him in homeroom, which was apparently the only class he'd have to attend here.

"Bonds, huh..."

Still a bit confused, he decided to grab a soda from a vending machine he happened to pass by.

After remembering the directions his sister gave him earlier Makoto managed to end up inside his own dorm room. 

He was happy to have some time to relax and gather his thoughts, but almost immediately after he laid down on his bed-

**ruffle ruffle ruffle**

Someone had slipped a note under his door.

In surprise Makoto jumped up quickly from his bed, tripped over his own legs and fell down on the floor face first.

The freshly opened can of soda had left his hand and emptied itself all over the note he was going to retrieve, soaking all of its written contents right away.

"Oh FUCK!"

Makoro hurried to grab a napkin and dry off the note but he was only able to decipher three numbers at the very beginning of the message:

601

"Hm... looks like a classroom on the sixth floor, I guess I should check it out"

Makoto suddenly had a very bad feeling about this but he decided to head towards room 601 anyway.

A certain someone with silky blue hair might’ve been the one who sent him the letter, after all.

\---

"'Music Club'? Wow, maybe she really is an idol!"

After a lot of stairs Makoto finally stood in front of the right room.

He was a bit out of breath but still excited enough to open the clubroom door in one quick motion.

On the other end of the room stood a girl amidst an assortment of various musical instruments.

The first thing that caught his eye about her was blue hair. 

The second thing was pink hair.

The next dozen things were a series of eccentric and confusing fashion accesoiries that left him absolutely speechless.

But the silence didn't last for long.

"Hey, aren't you the new guy?"

The girl dressed in a mix of goth, punk and other styles Makoto didn't even know how to describe was pointing straight at him.

"Uhh... Hi, I'm Ma-"

"Nah, that doesn't really work, does it? There's no older guys to compare you to after all in this bun party of a school. Can you just go out and let Ibuki try again?"

"...Excuse me?"

His quiet protests were quickly stopped by – Ibuki, she said she was called? – who shoved him out the door and closed it behind him with a loud WOOSH.

Makoto was starting to question his sanity at this point and headed towards the stairs.

But curiosity got the better of him and after a few steps he turned around, walked back and opened the door again.

"Hey, aren't you the guy?"

Ibuki stood in the same pose she striked not even a minute ago.

"H-hi, I'm Makoto Naegi. Did you send me a note earlier?"

"Oh! You must be talking about the club invitations I handed out a while ago. You want to join Ibuki's club? Great choice, if I may toot my own horn here"

While saying this she squeezed the left of her two weirdly shaped hair arrangements.

"No, that's not what I came here for at all. Sorry to waste your time, I can’t even play an instrument"

"Instrument? Who said you'd have to play an instrument?"

"...But isn't this the Music Club?"

"Nope! Ibuki is breaking two rules at once here but she'll let you in on a little secret... This is Ibuki's special Bite Club!"

"Don't you mean FiAAARRHG!"

The excruciating pain caused by Ibuki's teeth digging into his arm made Makoto unable to correct her reference. 

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Aww, your words bite me harder than a jaw ever could... I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"This better be good or I'm leaving..."

"I promise! See all these instruments here? Ibuki was waiting for the first new club member to arrive so we could go through everything from Accordion to Zurna and find out what suits them the best!"

Makoto was still really weirded out by pretty much every word that came out of Ibuki's mouth.

But he was also a bit curious about trying out instruments he's never seen or heard of before.

Who knows, maybe he had a secret talent he didn't even know about?

\---

*pffffrtthhh*

Over two hours had passed.

Makoto tried his best to elicit a sound out of the piece of wood that resembled a flute. But he just couldn’t do it.

"Jeez, that was the last one. You're not even bad for a first timer, Makoto-chan, you're just incredibly average at every single instrument you tried. Sorry, I don't know what to do with you"

"No, it's fine. I was pretty much expecting this to happen anyway. Sorry to bother you, Ibuki."

Defeated, Makoto made his way towards the door-

"Oh, I figured it out! If you can't find something to play yourself why not assist Ibuki in improving her own musical ingenuity?"

"Assist? What do you mean?"

"How about you help me train my throat? Ibuki is convinced you have just the right thing for her vocal chords" 

Ibuki winked at him, and a lump was starting to build in Makoto’s own throat.

"T-the right thing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're almost at the end of the chapter and there hasn’t been a single lewd scene yet!"

Ibuki removed her skirt, dropped down to her knees and opened her mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaahh... What is it, Makoto? This mouth ain't gonna get sucked by itself!"

Incredibly confused, but even more incredibly horny Makoto opened his zipper to reveal a throbbing erection.

"You see, the true instrument was inside you the whole thm-"

He entered Ibuki's mouth and began to thrust, going deeper each time until he felt her nose touch his stomach a bit below his belly button.

Having a dick down her throat didn't make Ibuki shut up though, in fact he could've sworn the muffled sounds she made kept increasing.

And soon after he realized: She was singing.

Rhythmic humming that made his entire shaft vibrate was accompanied by melodic tongue movements, caressing it in ways he would've never thought possible.

"Holy shit, this is even better than sex!"

Saying that made an inexplicable feeling of guilt well up inside him and for a moment he wondered why he knew what sex felt like.

But an especially low-pitched hum made him forget about it as he felt himself move past the edge.

He grabbed Ibuki’s horns and shoved his dick all the way down her throat as he came.

"GHHK!"

Her swallowing motions made him feel as if she was trying to squeeze out every single drop.

Completely exhausted Makoto sat down on a chair next to him and took a deep breath.

"That was incredible Ibuki! Where did you learn to do all of that?"

She swallowed the last bits of cum still left in her mouth before standing up. Makoto hadn’t noticed how soaked her panties had gotten in the process.

"Tsk tsk, don't sweat the details. Wanna hear my newly strengthened skills in action now?"

With how amazing she made him feel Makoto couldn't even imagine how good her singing voice must sound.

"Of course!"

Still without a skirt, Ibuki ran towards the other end of the room, plugged in an electric guitar and shouted into a microphone.

"Helloooo, no ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for my new song, 'Hanging By A Thread'?"

Makoto almost managed an energetic "Woo" but it was quickly drowned out by the most horrifying sounds he had ever experienced.

He screamed and begged for her to stop singing but Ibuki didn't seem to hear him, happily continuing as Makoto stumbled backwards in a desperate attempt to escape.

He fell on his back and felt a sharp pain on his head as it made contact with a radiator on the wall behind him.

"Makoto, are you okay!?"

Ibuki finally stopped playing, removed the guitar from her shoulder and began running towards Makoto.

But after a few steps the microphone she dropped hit the ground hard while making an incredibly unpleasant, high-pitched creaking noise.

Shortly after a rumbling resounded through the classroom, increasing in volume before finally culminating in a shattering sound that must've been heard througout the whole school.

With the last bit of his strength Makoto looked up to see a thousand little shards of glass fall towards him as every single window in the clubroom began crashing down at once.  
________________________________________  
**AFTERWORD**  
For more discussion please join this discord server: https://discord.gg/67wKZ

Hey guys, Dangit here. So that was ch5, did you like it? I know I did. As you can tell it was written by a different writer as was last time.  
As seen above, we have a discord server... for some reason.  
I'm not one to hint at what's coming next so with that I leave you


	6. Cum-aru Naegi

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 6: Cum-aru Naegi  
Written By: DangitRonPaul

June 2nd, 3:00pm

Makoto was standing outside the gates of Whore's Peak Academy. It was a peaceful afternoon.

The beautiful trees blowing in the wind, birds chirping. It was... Perfect.

Makoto was reminiscing about a few days ago with his time with peko. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't go any further

"Oniiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaan"

As Makoto turned around, it was if has face had intercepted a flying kick.

Needless to say, Makoto fell on to his ass.

"Argh"

As Makoto looked up, his eyes met with a cute girl. She had average height for her age, brown bob-cut like hair, and breasts that make her look way older than she actually was.

Yes, that's right. This girl standing In front of Makoto was none other than his own little sister.

Now that Makoto looks at it, at this angle he has a fantastic shot at looking at her panties. The only things going through Makoto head right now is "fuck they're nice", and another kick.  
__

Makoto' eyes opened. 

"Where am I?"

As he looks around he notices that he is in a familiar location.

"Ah yes, that's right, I was planning to come back home with Komaru today"

As he heard the door creak, Makoto shot his head towards it and a sharp pain went up to his head.

"H-hey sorry about kicking you earlier.."

Standing in the doorway was Makoto's cute little sister Komaru.

"Mom and dad aren't home, and won't be until much later at night"

"Ah"

"Did you... I don't know... Want to go out with me"

Komaru said this gently as she slowly moved both her index fingers towards eachother.

For some reason Makoto liked what he was seeing.

"Sure, that'll be a great idea!"  
__

About 30 minutes passed on their walk to the nearest shopping district. Nothing much happened on the way there other than some awkward eye contact and Komaru blushing.

"I think we are out of beef, I should go pick some up"

"Wait"

"Hm?"

"Don't buy it now, it'll go rotten depending on how long we stay out"

"Good point"

The pair continued walking throughout the market when suddenly they heard a cry.

Makoto looked over to his sister and nodded.

They both ran to where they heard the cry come from, and what they saw was a girl in what looked like nurse's outfit sitting down under a tree with her hands balled up in front of her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sooorryyy, tree please don't h-hate m-m-meee"

Once Makoto heard her say this he took is palm and immediately pushed it full force onto his face.

Komaru had run up to the girl.

"Mikan what's the matter!? Why are you crying!?"

Mikan. Makoto feels as if he's heard this name before but he isn't sure.

After what seems like forever, Komaru managed to get Mikan to calm down and she went on her way.

"That was Mikan, our schools nurse"

"Ah-uh.... Okay then"

"You see Onii-chan, I did a good thing! You think I could get a reward?"

"Uhh.. Sure? What did you have in mind?"

As he said this he felt Komaru's tight grip in his right hand and basically started to get dragged.

Makoto finally managed to get his footing back after a good 5 minutes.

But at that time, they had stopped.

Stopped in front of a large building

A hotel of sorts, but not just any hotel.

A love hotel

"Oh fuck this"

"No, YOU'RE going to fuck ME"

Makoto just stood there wide eyed while Komaru dragged him through the hotel.

"W-wait if you're serious about this shouldn't you go to the reception desk?"

"I already pre-booked this hours ago"

Once again Makoto could not believe what he was hearing.

Upon entering their room, Komaru started undressing herself. 

"There's no way... My little sister can't possibly be this cute"

"That's trademarked and you know it"

Makoto was getting taken over by lust. He took off his shirt in one quick motion and Komaru was unbuttoning his pants.

After his clothes were off, Komaru kneeled down and put Makoto's dick on her forehead

"Hehe, it's much bigger than I imagined."

With this said, Makoto grabbed onto his sisters head, put his dick in her mouth, and started forcing her head back and forth.

"Ghngf"

"Does it taste good? Actually don't respond, just keep at it"

Komaru pushed Makoto away is if to get some air, and took her hands to push up her large breasts.

"Here, use these now"

Makoto knelt down, arcing his legs around Komaru who was now laying on her back.

He smoothly slid his large throbbing cock in between his sisters voluptuous breasts and started doing an in-and-out movement.

"I'm so surprised you've been able to last this long kuku"

This was meant as a taunt but Makoto couldn't help but agree with her.

"I know I'm surprised too, this is only my second time after all"

Komaru raised her head quickly and looked back at him with a shocked looked on her face.

Komaru laid out her arms on either side of her in exhaustion. Makoto felt as if the tit fucking was enough and was causing his sister discomfort.

Before he knew it, Komaru was now on her hands and knees.

"Put it in from behind now"

"Wait really? Wouldn't that be painful for you?"

"It should be alright, as long as it's you onii-chan"

She said this with a smile as Makoto slowly started to penetrate his sisters holy place.

Komaru made a moan as her eyes started to water.

"Woah, there's no way my little sister can be this tight!"

"Urgh, t-that's a doujin, do you honestly have a hard time coming up with original jokes?"

"That's not the only thing coming up"

As Makoto said this, he released his man juice into Komaru's pussy

"YAAAAAAAA"

Komaru shrieked as she felt it all flow in.

"I-I think we are done now... Thank you"

"Thank you for this experience"

And with that, the two of them went to sleep  
__

June 2nd, 11:30pm

"Shit Makoto, wake up!"

"W-what?"

"We are late getting home! They'll be there any moment now!"

"FUCK. Alright let's go"

Makoto and Komaru dashed out the door and ran as fast as they could home.

*pant pant pant*

"Ahh... We... Made it..."

"Yeah... We will not being Doing that again"

"I'm done for the day"

With that, Komaru entered the house and ran up to her room. It seems they were safe.  
__

June 3rd, 11:00am

After returning to school the next day, Makoto was exhausted.

His "class" had ended for the day and he was wandering about the school hallways.

When suddenly...

*whoop* *slice*

A sharp pain shot through Makoto's right leg.

As he looked down, he saw... Nothing.

That's right, Makoto no longer had a right foot, the only thing left was his leg and a pool of blood.

Not being able to keep his balance, Makoto fell to floor.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-"

But he was cut short, as he looked forward his eyes met with someone wearing a mask of something.

No. It wasn't exactly a mask, more of a helmet of a two toned bear.

"W-w-what do you want with me?"

As he said this, he witness the masked figured pull a long hidden blade out of the left sleeve of their jacket.

Before he could crawl away, the figure leaped towards Makoto and started repeatedly stabbing his chest and stomach.

Blood was flying everywhere. The brown walls and grey carpet was no more.

All there was, was blood.

As Makoto's life slowly slipped away, he heard a feint voice in the background 

"...w...at... Go...in... O"

Chapter 6 end


	7. Do Ultimate Perverts Dream Of Digital Girls?

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 7: Do Ultimate Perverts Dream Of Digital Girls?  
Written By: DangitRonPaul

June 2nd, 9am

It's been a few days since Makoto had that experience with Peko. She sat directly behind him and he couldn't help but believe she was talking periodical glances at him.

The sweat rolled down Makoto's neck as he thought about it.

*sliiiiiiide*

Ah yes, it was that time. Ms. Yukizome had just entered the room. Homeroom was starting.

"Hellooooooo class! Today we have a new student joining our class today"

"Hm? Another one?"

Makoto heard an unfamiliar voice come out from the row behind him.

When he looked back it was a girl with brown-pinkish hair, she was wearing a green-blue hoodie with cat ears on the hood. 

Makoto couldn't help but notice she had her eyes glued to the rectangular device in her hands.

"Now now Chiaki, what have I told you about playing your games in class"

"..."

There was dead silence in the room now.

"M-moving on. You can come in now"

With that said, a tall slender male student walked into the room.

"H-hello, my name is Hajime Hinata. I will be transferring into your class as of today. Pleased to meet you all"

As soon as Makoto realized another male student had come to the school, he felt a small feeling of distrust and rivalry spark.

"C-come on, another one? I thought one guy was enough!"

"Shut up, Toko"

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

With that, most of the class burst out into laughter.  
__

It was now lunchtime, if cou could call it that, as there isn't a set time for lunch.

Makoto was sitting alone on a bench by the fountain like he always did.

"Mind if I sit here with you?"

A voice had come for the side of him.

When Makoto looked over he saw the guy that had transferred into his class this morning.

"Sure, I don't mind"

Hajime sat down on the bench and stretched out his legs.

"So, with all these girls around, it must be a pretty great time, right?"

"Oh you have no idea. There were these two girls I had some fun with already, one was part of the archery team and the other was a mob boss's daughter"

"You know, as crazy as that sounds, at this place it actually seems possible"

"I'm Makoto Naegi, by the way"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I completely forgot my introduction. I'm Hajime Hinata"

"So. Anyone here peak your interest?"

"Not really, what about you?"

"I have my eyes on that cute girl who sits at the back of the class, the gamer chick with that large honkers"

Ah, Chiaki. How could Makoto forget.

"So Makoto, as you said earlier about those two girls, have you ever stuck your dick in crazy?"

"About what girls?"

Makoto was confused about what Hajime had asked him.

"Never mind then. Has crazy ever stuck its dick in *you*?"

"What!? No! Why would you even ask something like that!?"

"I've had bad past experiences..."

Hajime said this while looking down. Makoto couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

*beep boop*

As this was happening, a short girl with her eyes glued to a screen was walking by.

"Dayum, now that's what I'm talking about. Yo, come over here"

"... You're Hajime, right?"

The girl timidly replied, not understanding the reason she got called for.

"Damn right!"

"So uh, you're Chiaki?"

"Yep."

"Y-you seem so alone... Couldn't you do better with other people?"

"That is a possibility... I think. The hard part is finding people that would actually like to play games."

"Well if you don't mind, me and Mak here would love to join in!"

"Did you just shorten my name?"

"Huh? Course not Koto"

"R-right"

Chiaki's expression suddenly lit up in what could be called excitement.

"Wait really!? You would actually play with me!?"

After she said that she grabbed both boys’ wrists and started hauling them away.

"You know, I feel like this has happened before"  
__

They were at their destination.

Chiaki's dorm room to be exact.

Hajime was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey M, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not even close."

The three entered the room, and Makoto's eyes lit up in amazement.

In front of him were lots of video game related things such as consoles, posters and other merchandise.

"This is all your stuff?! This is amazing!"

"T-thank you Makoto"

"Oh hey, someone got my name right"

"Now let's see... What game do I have that's 3 players..."

"Eroge!"

They ignored Hajime.

"Oh I know, what about Super DanganKart 2: Goodbye Friendships?"

"Sounds great!"

The three sat down on the floor and started playing.

"You should know guys, I'm pretty good"

"Heh, we'll see about that"

As the race started, the three sped off. If you were outside the room you could have definitely heard all the rage induced screams coming from the 3 students.

"Damn, that turn was tighter than my sister's asshole!"

"...."

"Makoto what did you just say?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh look, I won. So surprising."

Chiaki said this with a bored looking expression on her face.

"Well I think we are done with that for now. How about we move on to more 'physical' activitie?s"

After Hajime said that he reached his hand out and grabbed Chiaki's left breast.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Obviously, Chiaki shrieked.

"HELP!"

With Chiaki's plea, Makoto took the controller that was in his hand and swung it full force at Hajime's head.

Just in one smooth swing, there was blood spraying from Hajime's now dented head.

But Makoto didn't stop there, he continued to savagely beat Hajime's head.

There was blood gushing everywhere.

Splattered.

Stained.

Everything was red.

For some reason Makoto was enjoying this.

"Fatality."

After Chiaki had said this, Makoto couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Heh... Heh... That felt good... I'm going to get going now, I'll take this excuse for a human being out of here..."  
__  
June 3rd

It was the following day, and class had ended.

"M-Makoto"

"Hm?"

As he turned around, it was the girl that he spent the day with yesterday.

"Thank you for saving me. I think. But there is one more favour I would like to ask of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Here, follow me."

Chiaki grabbed onto Makoto's wrist and started dragging him. Makoto was surprised at the unrelenting power this girl had.

"Okay, we are here."

"Huh? It's your dorm room...?"

"Exactly"

Chiaki opened the door and the two went inside.

It was surprisingly clean, despite what had happened the previous day.

"Take a seat on the bed"

As Makoto sat down, Chiaki started to open her mouth.

"You see, I might be great at video games but unfortunately there is one type of game I am horrible at."

"That being-"

"Dating sims. I have such bad human interactions skills that I am never able to finish them. Do you think you’re able to help me?"

"I-I don't mind, what exactly did you want me to do?"

"That is... What two characters in eroge do"

As that sentence ended, Makoto felt a hard bulge form between his legs.

"Alright, if you want me to do something, get undressed"

"Wow, no need to be so forward... I think."

Chiaki slowly started to unzip her hoodie, and with every movement, Chiaki's bare chest was slightly more visible.

"Sorry to rush you, but do you think you can go faster than 5 centimetres per second? The way it is now is making the wait unbearable."

"That's exactly what I want, sexual tension"

Makoto eyes lit up as her pair of large breasts were now visible.

Makoto quickly stripped off all his clothes in one fluid motion in a fashion that would only appear in a very campy movie.

By the time he was done, Chiaki had already removed her panties.

"God bless the pantsu..."

"Makoto, please lay on your back"

"Whatever you say"

Makoto laid on his back, and he was met with Chiaki coming up onto the bed with him and sitting on top of his groin area.

"Please be gentle..."

"Anything for you"

As Chiaki raised her waist, Makoto placed his hand at the base of his cock in order to position it.

"It's almost like a joystick!"

"Okay, now lower yourself like a crane."

Chiaki started bending her legs in order to lower herself onto Makoto's dick.

As it went in Chiaki let out a loud scream.

"Are you alright!?"

"I-I should be fine..."

Makoto noticed blood started flowing out of her, and onto Makoto.

"Virgins are always the best"

Chiaki started to bounce up and down slowly on Makoto's cock.

Despite only just starting a few minutes ago, the two had already started to sweat.

"Here, let me make this easier for you"

Makoto started to sit up, and then positioned his hands on Chiaki's waist.

Chiaki in return wrapped her arms around Makoto.

"I think I'm ready to climax!"

"You don't... have to say it so plainly. But I'm about to cum too!"

With both of their bodies pressing together, they were perfectly in sync. Both of them came at the same time."

"Aiihhhhhhhaaaaa!"

Chiaki's pussy juice and Makoto's cum were mixing together to make one super lewd liquid.

"Ah... Ah... Thank you so much Makoto... I really needed that"

"You’re welcome... That was the best feeling I've had in a while..."

Makoto lifted Chiaki off of himself, got off of the bed, and started to get dressed.

But in that moment,

Makoto started to feel fuzzy.

His body was now being enveloped in a bright light.

"What is this...?"

"It's like a transformation sequence"

The light kept getting brighter and brighter and covered more of Makoto's body.

Finally, Makoto had been completely covered by it.

And then, the light went away.

But that wasn't the only thing that disappeared.

Makoto, who had just standing in Chiaki's room, was no longer there.

Chapter 7 end  
__  
Discord Server Invite Code: eZqTE


	8. Sweet as Sugar and Hot as the Summer Sun

Haremronpa: Goodbye virginity  
Chapter 8: Sweet as sugar and hot as the summer sun  
Written by: shal5

June 2nd, 7:30 am

School Hallway

Makoto had arrived at school early.

There weren't many people there, so when he heard voices, he tried to find the source.

In the hallway he saw the red-haired girl that was in his class. He was pretty sure her name was Mahiru.

She was with two other girls, a blonde and one with viridian hair. The two girls seemed to be arguing, with Mahiru in the middle trying to calm them down.

"Mahiru, what's going on?"

Makoto approached her. When Mahiru saw him, she blushed, and looked away.

"M-Makoto? What are you doing here? It's really early in the morning," Mahiru said, while looking away.

"I just arrived here early, and I wasn't really sure what to do, and then I heard you guys, so I went to see what was up."

"O-oh, I see. Well, this is Sato in the archery club, who went to the same middle school as me"

She pointed at the girl with viridian hair.

"Nice to meet you!"

Sato bowed down in front of Makoto. He was taken aback by the sudden gesture.

"Please, it's no big deal. I'm Makoto by the way."

"And I'm Natsumi," the blonde said.

Makoto couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking down on everyone else there.

"A-anyway, I have to go, so goodbye Sato"

The way she ran away after seeing him, Makoto couldn't help but feel like it was because of him for some reason.

"W-wait for me Mahiru!"

Sato started to follow Mahiru, leaving only Makoto and Natsumi.

"It appears that it's just me and you left," Natsumi said as she looked mischievously at Makoto.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry if this is a weird question, but have I've seen you somewhere before?"

He wasn't quite sure where, but there was something familiar about Natsumi.

"No, we haven't met. But that doesn't mean I don't want to talk with *you*."

"W-why is that?"

Makoto couldn't understand why she would be interested in someone she just met.

"Why indeed?"

Natsumi smiled while biting her lower lip.

"If you don't mind, could we go to your dorm? It's closer than mine, and someone like me shouldn't need to go the farthest route"

"S-sure"

Makoto wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he felt he couldn't refuse Natsumi, and led her to his dorm.

\---

June 2nd, 8:30 am

Makoto's dorm

When they entered, Makoto was pushed down on his bed by Natsumi.

"Wow, we haven't even started, and you already have a boner?" She said as she took of his pants, and saw the bulge in his underwear.

Makoto was feeling slightly embarrassed, but went with the flow and tried to reach for Natsumi to undress her.

"Don't touch me! Someone like you isn't worthy of that. Just lay there and be used by me! Now, take out your arms!"

"O-okay"

When Makoto took out his arms, she took out two handcuffs, and put one on each arm. The other ends where attached to each back corner of the bed, so Makoto couldn't move his hands.

"Well then, where should I begin?" she said as she started to stroke his dick.

At that point, the door slammed open.

"Natsumi! What are you doing?"

The person shouting was the girl Makoto had met earlier. Her name was Sato, if he recalled correctly.

"I could say the same to you, Sato. Why are you bursting into a dorm belonging to a male student? Are you that sexually frustrated?"

"Do you seriously think I don't know what you're doing? You only want to sleep with Makoto because Mahiru is interested in him, don't you?"

"Why should I stay away from him only because that bitch is also interested? Isn't he mine, since I took him first?"

"You only took him so she couldn't be with him! You're only trying to cause her suffering!"

"Maybe she shouldn't have been in my way then! If I really wanted, I'd send the Kuzuryuu family to kill her!"

Makoto was surprised at this information. After all, the person Peko was going out with was apparently the young leader of the Kuzuryuu family.

"Y-you know Peko?" He said, still handcuffed to the bed.

"You mean that tool? She's really overstepping her boundaries you know. Just because brother has taken a liking to her, she thinks she can hog him all to herself! And then she says stuff like 'I am the young master's sword, I can't leave him alone' whenever I try to get some alone time with him!"

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you! Why can't you ever say anything nice about other people?! Do you think you're the only person that matters in this world?! In that case, I'll get in your way and do this!"

As Sato was practically screaming, she went over to Makoto, and began stroking his dick, which had gotten limp while the girls had talked.

As she stroked it, it started getting harder, and then Sato put her lips around it.

Just the tip was inside her mouth, but Makoto could feel her tongue playing with it, and her spit was getting all over it.

"What are you doing?!"

Natsumi was shouting, not understanding the sudden turn of events.

Sato took her mouth of Makoto's dick; spit still hanging from her lips.

"Well, if I make him come, you won't be able to have your way with him, will you?"

"You bitch!"

Natsumi grabbed Sato's hair and threw her away.

"He's mine! How dare you pleasure him without my permission!"

Natsumi then looked at Makoto.

"That goes for you too. If you come before I allow, you'll be in deep trouble."

She then proceeded to stroke his dick with one hand.

Makoto then felt a shock running through his body. Natsumi's other hand had entered his asshole, and was playing around there, with no regard for Makoto's preferences.

He felt he was getting hot. It was almost as if the summer sun was shining directly at him.

At the same time, Sato had gotten up, and had climbed on top of Makoto's stomach.

"Have you ever eaten a girl out before?" she said as she smiled at him.

She moved forward to sit on top of his face, and Makoto stuck his tongue out. Before she sat down completely, some of her juice landed on his tongue, before entering his mouth.

It was sweet, almost like sugar, and Makoto realized he needed more. Sato sat down on top of him, and he started pleasuring her pussy with his tongue.

The entirety of her pussy was filled with the sweet taste from earlier, and Makoto couldn't help but feeling like he was at a candy store, drinking all the sweet drinks he could find. 

"AAAAAH!"

As Sato came his mouth was filled up with her delicious sugar juice.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was still doing her handjob + fingering combo.

While Makoto did feel violated, having a girl doing whatever she wanted with him really made him hot.

Warm shockwaves spread through his body, with his ass as the epicentre. It was like getting a massage, except from the inside.

Makoto could feel the pressure inside him building up, but before he could release it, the grip around his dick tightened, and nothing could flow out.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't come before I allow you to."

The pressure inside Makoto kept building up, but there was nowhere for it to go.

Natsumi's grip on his dick was getting weaker, so she took out her hand in his ass and used it to stop the release.

"At least come inside me!"

She climbed on top of him and inserted his dick inside her. The moment she let go, all of Makoto's juices went inside her.

"AAAH!"

Natsumi screamed out in pleasure, and Makoto felt exhausted, and really just wanted to get a rest.

"Natsumi, could you move and take off the handcuffs?"

However, Natsumi sat still, with his dick still in her pussy.

Makoto started to struggle, but there wasn't much he could do, handcuffed to the bed.

There was however one thing that happened. Natsumi fell down on top of him.

And there was something sticking out of her back.

As Makoto's eyes focused on the object, he realized it was a knife.

And behind Natsumi was Sato.

"Man, you actually came inside her. Well, I guess that makes it easier for me."

She slowly approached Makoto, and put her lips right in front of his mouth.

"Do me a favor and get some sleep, okay?" she said as she kissed Makoto.

Makoto could feel something enter his mouth, but before he could wonder what it was, his consciousness cut out.

\---

June 2nd, 2:30 pm

Makoto's dorm

Makoto woke up naked on the floor feeling hungry, and was wondering if it was time for lunch.

He did however quickly realize that something was wrong.

The handcuffs had been removed, so Makoto helped himself up and looked around the room.

Sato had left, but a naked Natsumi was still there.

Well, what was left of her, anyways.

Her arms where attached to one handcuff each, however they were not attached to the rest of her body.

Her legs were twisted in a way Makoto didn't even know was possible.

Her pussy was cut out into something resembling a fleshlight, and there appeared to have been semen dripping from it, though it had hardened now.

It also appeared that some of the semen had been smeared over her body, and there seemed to be at least some in every hole in her body.

Makoto didn't know what to make of the scene, so he looked around his dorm for anything that could bring him back to reality.

On the floor, there were the clothes belonging to Natsumi and Sato, though they were ripped as if they were forced off.

"W-what the hell is this? Who could do something like this?"

Makoto stood in a daze in the middle of the room, trying to figure out what this surreal scene was. 

Had he been transported to a parallel dimension? Had the school locked itself out from the outside world and started some kind of killing game?

What is this? What is this? What is this? What is this? 

What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! What is this?! 

Whatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthiswhatisthis

Makoto was broken from his spiral of confusion by the sound of someone knocking at his door. The only one who was able to lock open the door was himself and the cleaning staff, but they were normally the only ones who wanted to be there.

Makoto, who craved someone who could drag him back to reality, stumbled towards the door, and opened it.

There, he saw three people.

The first was Sato, who was naked with the exception of a towel she used to hide her body.

The other was a short blonde guy, who Makoto had seen with the third person.

And lastly, the third person was someone he knew better than the other two.

She was the person that had been his first time. She was…

"Peko."

Makoto muttered her name. The short guy seemed to react to that.

"Peko, why does he know your name?"

"Young master, he is merely in my class here. That's all there's to it."

Peko answered bluntly, denying any relationship with Makoto.

Meanwhile Sato was hysterical.

"That's him! He's the one who tried to rape me, after he raped your sister!"

His sister? Makoto realized that he thought he had seen Natsumi somewhere before, and finally made the connection that the guy Peko was going out with was Natsumi's brother.

"If you've laid your hands on Natsumi, you'll pay you bastard!"

Before Makoto could react, the short guy pushed past him and entered the room.

Peko and Sato followed him, leaving Makoto behind in the entrance. Makoto followed, not quite sure how he should explain the situation.

"I would have ended up like that if I didn't knock him out with a sleeping pill!" Makoto could hear Sato screaming.

When he entered the room, he saw the blonde guy on the verge of tears, though he still tried to keep a strong face.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself! And for your own sake, it better be believable!"

"I-I just woke up, and everything was like that. I have no idea what happened! All I remember is that both Sato and Natsumi were trying to pleasure me." 

Makoto didn't have any time to think things through, and ended up just saying what was on his mind.

"You're delusional! You think anyone would want to pleasure a sick freak like you?!"

"No... There are many. Ibuki, Sayaka, Komaru, Chiaki, Mikan."

Makoto was rambling, and not not noticing that he said something completely nonsensical.

"Even-"

"There are more victims?! So many people who've gotten hurt by this one guy. How can you even live with yourself?!"

"No, the people I did it with are fine. After all, the last person was… Peko, who's right behind you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! There's no way Peko would want to be with someone like you!"

The guy was clearly frustrated with Makoto's rambling.

"You're clearly delusional! Peko, put an end to him, so we can avoid another tragedy."

"Yes, young master." 

Peko took her sword out of her sheath, but it wasn't the bamboo sword Makoto was used to. 

It was a Katana.

Peko took her stance, and rushed at Makoto. As she passed him, she whispered into his ear.

"This is for the best."

Before Makoto realized what was going on, his body was cut in two.

His upper torso started falling to the floor, while his lower body was standing still.

The last thing Makoto heard was the sound of his head hitting the floor.

After that, everything became black.

__  
Discord invite code (permanent) DFb7uvj


	9. Terrestrial Urges

Haremronpa: Goodbye virginity  
Chapter 9: Terrestrial Urges  
Written by: Chen

June 2nd, 8:25 am

"Let me make it in time, please let me make it in time!"

Makoto was sprinting through the school halls. His alarm had failed to wake him up an hour ago and if not for a disturbingly gory nightmare he'd still be slumbering in his dorm room.

Ms. Yukizome had threatened to punish any student who came to class even a single second late, but she’d been very taciturn about what that punishment entailed.

Makoto didn’t want to find out.

"There we go, only one more turn and-"

*CRASH*

He suddenly ran into another student at full speed, sending both of them flying onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? "

Makoto quickly leapt up to help the girl. Now that he got a closer look at her he recognized her from his class, she usually sat in front of him.

As he walked up to her Makoto noticed there were broken pieces of porcelain scattered all over the floor.

"Here, let me help you up"

But the girl ignored his extended hand and got up on her own. Her movement seemed very graceful and gave her an ethereal aura, leaving Makoto speechless for a moment.

"I-is there anything I can-"

"My goodness, how unbecoming of me. Would you mind accompanying me to my dorm room? I'm still a bit weak on my legs but as you can see I’m in dire need of fresh attire"

She gestured towards her gothic lolita outfit and it was indeed soiled with a beige liquid.

"Of course! I'm really sorry about this, I hope you'll be able to wash off the stain!"

Mentally preparing himself for Ms. Yukizome’s punishment he turned his back towards the classroom and followed the girl toward the dorm rooms.

"When we first talked in class you said your name was... Celestia, right?"

She turned her head back and her red eyes gazed at him intensely.

"Celeste is fine. It's good manners to memorize the name of every person you make acquaintance with. Try to keep that in mind, Makoto Naegi"

"Th-thanks"

Something about Celeste was really starting to creep Makoto out but he tried to push those thoughts out of his head. It was probably just his imagination.

They arrived at the dorms which were devoid of any other students at this time of the day.

"Oh, looks like this is your dorm room. Sorry again about the clothes, and that you're late because of me. But I really have to leav-

Celeste's demeanor changed in an instant. She turned around, charged at Makoto and used a silver accessory on her finger to pin his hoodie against the back wall.

"Listen closely, pipsqueak, because I'm only going to say this once: It would only take a flick of my finger to expel you from this school. Apologies aren't going to cut it. Take responsibility for ruining both my cup of Royal milk tea and my hand tailored dress. I expect you to be back at my room again at 11 am sharp. *Do you understand?*"

Her words increased in maliciousness, and the last sentence hit Makoto like venom. He couldn’t prevent his voice from cracking when he answered.

"I-I'll be there. I promise"

"Lovely"

A faint smile had found its way back on Celeste's doll like face as if the last 30 seconds hadn't happened.

"Now, if you would excuse me"

She quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Makoto alone in the deserted hallway. He was still shivering from fear because of Celeste’s sudden mood swing.

Makoto had a terrible feeling about what would happen when he returned to her dormitory, but it would have to wait. First he’d have to face his teacher’s wrath.

He hastily walked back towards his classrooom.

\---  
June 2nd, 11:00 am

As Makoto knocked on Celeste's door he hoped being tied to the ceiling by Ms. Yukizome would be the worst thing he'd have to experience today.

"Makoto, I assume? Please, be my guest"

Makoto slowly opened the door and got greeted with an incredible sight. Celeste's room felt more like a luxury hotel suite than a school dormitory. Wherever he looked he saw furniture made out of gold, satin, mahogany or similarly precious materials. Everything in this room combined probably cost more than he'd earn in his entire lifetime.

And in the middle of it all sat Celeste in a red velvet chair, wearing a new goth loli outfit in a style very similar to her previous one. She was staring right at him and Makoto feel a shiver run down his spine as their eyes met.

"I'm delighted by your punctuality. Now, let me explain what you need to do in order to have a chance at gaining my forgiveness"

He gulped, anxiously awaiting Celeste's next words.

"For a span of one week, starting now, you will turn into my pet. I am going to use you for my benefit and every single one of your thoughts and actions will be centered around my well-being"

Makoto couldn’t believe his ears.

"I... what? "

"You better keep your mouth shut, pets aren't allowed to ask questions. Let me be perfectly clear, I could go to the principal's office right now and tell them all about the depraved acts you f-forced me to do"

A choking tone had entered Celeste's voice, but it was gone as soon as she continued speaking.

"An expulsion would be the lucky outcome, disobey me and you might find yourself behind bars for the rest of your pitiful life. Am I understood?"

Driblets of cold sweat ran down Makoto's forehead. He wanted to scream, run away, do anything to escape his situation but deep inside he knew he couldn't. After a deep breath, he answered.

"Yes, I understand"

Celeste smiled mischievously and crossed her legs.

"Good. First order of the day, go to the cafeteria and prepare me a milk tea"

\---  
June 2nd, 8:00 pm

"What... do you want me... to do next?"

Makoto was out of breath and completely exhausted. Celeste's demands had become increasingly difficult and unreasonable, and he had just finished rearranging all of the room's furniture after Celeste said she'd gotten bored with the old interior design.

"Actually, we are almost done for today. There's just something I need you to put on. Think of it as a token commemorating our arrangement, as well as an insurance against trying to escape it"

"L-like a collar?"

Celeste rummaged through a nearby cabinet and approached him with a weirdly shaped object made out of plastic and metal. He had no idea what it was.

"Close. As long as you remain my pet you are to wear this chestity belt"

Makoto was at a loss for words. He had only seen chastity belts in doujins and he had no idea people were using them in real life.

"I notice you are confused. It's simple, why should I allow you to enjoy yourself while living in servitude? An uncivilized brute like you probably pleasures himself every night"

Celeste was not wrong, and Makoto couldn’t help but blush and look away.

"Exactly. Well then, take off your pants and put it on already. Or do you intend to make me wait any longer?"

"W-wait, right here in front of you?"

"Pets don't know shame, they only aim to obey their master's every word"

This wasn't the first time a girl had wanted him to undress, but even though his time with Peko had been pretty awkward he had still been full of excitement and will to continue.

Celeste, on the other hand, had managed to rob him of all his enjoyment and Makoto felt his self-worth evaporating as he undid his zipper.

His pants hit the ground and after fighting a surge of upcoming dread so did his boxers. Embarrassed, Makoto tried to cover up his privates.

"Put your hands behind your back and don't move. It’s pointless to try to hide anything from me"

Celeste stood up from her chair and moved closer towards him. She crouched down to get a closer look at Makoto's manhood, and giggled after doing so.

"Such a sad, lonely little thing. And it will not get love or affection any time soon. Put the chastity belt on now"

Makoto's hands trembled and he had issues with getting the device to close around the very base of his shaft. But he figured it out soon and gave the key to Celeste who attached it to the expensive looking necklace she was wearing. Makoto had never felt so lowly in his life.

"Not so difficult, is it? I await you tomorrow at 11. Sweet dreams"

\---  
June 3rd, 10:00 am

All the hard work yesterday had caused Makoto to fall into a deep sleep immediately after returning to his dorm last night.

He didn't feel exhausted anymore but now there was an entirely different issue on his mind. His dick kept getting hard and pressed uncomfortably against the chastity belt, causing Makoto to squirm around in his chair in pain.

He quickly walked to Celeste’s dorm when homeroom ended and stepped inside after she called for him to enter.

The tasks he had to perform for her over the course of the day were less physically demanding than yesterday but Makoto quickly realized what Celeste wanted to accomplish.

Celeste began to tease him. She made him wash her clothes, including bras and panties, massage her legs and back, hand her a towel in the shower room after promising to keep his eyes closed.

When evening approached, Makoto caught himself subconsciously reaching inbetween his legs multiple times, causing Celeste to snicker every time she noticed.

After finally going back to his own room he fell into a restless sleep, waking up multiple times over the course of the night.

\---  
June 4th, 11:00 am

"Hhhrng!"

Makoto had had an erection for over an hour now, and with nowhere to go it kept throbbing against the walls of the chastity belt.

He couldn't believe he'd been reduced to this state after only two days, but he'd always had a high libido and he knew he had to get relief soon.

"Mmmn!"

Even though Makoto tried his best not to attract attention the pain was slowly starting to get unbearable, and quiet moans kept escaping his mouth against his will.

**DING DONG**

As soon as the bell rang Makoto jumped up from his seat and ran towards the dorm rooms.

He knocked on Celeste's door several times, loud and in quick succession. Without waiting for an answer Makoto entered her room.

"Oh my, good morning Makoto. You're in awfully high spirits today, are you that excited to serve me?"

"Please, I-"

He didn’t get further before noticing Celeste had changed her outfit again, and for a short while Makoto couldn’t help but stare.

Red patent-leather high heels, semi transparent stockings attached to a formfitting white corset, and finally black lacy panties and a matching bra, making her reveal a lot of décolletage as well as the key necklace to his chastity belt.

Makoto thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and inadvertently took a step closer.

But Celeste's ruby eyes made him stop in his tracks. They stared at him with an intensity that was almost palpable, and for a while neither of them as much as blinked. The mood only relaxed when Celeste opened her mouth.

"Hm, is anything the matter? It sounded like you were about to plead for something"

She crossed her legs the opposite way, flashing even more of her lascivious underwear.

"Uhh... I wanted... I wanted to..."

Makoto had to clear his throat, he had difficulty stringing words together and the throbbing beneath his pants was only making it worse.

"Celeste please, take this thing off of me. It hurts and I feel like I'm slowly losing the ability to think clearly. I'll do anything you want me to, I just want this pressure to go away!"

A smile had found its way on Celeste's face.

"Usually I would punish a pet for demanding from me in such an improper manner. But seeing you in this miserable state makes me want to show mercy. Whatever shall I do with you..."

After falling into contemplative silence for a few seconds Celeste's expression turned into a gleeful one.

"Oh, I know! Let us partake in a game of chance. Should you win I'll unshackle you immediately and I'll consider your misdeeds as forgiven. Should I win, however, your remaining days as my pet will become even more grueling and hard to endure. How does that sound?"

Makoto didn't need to think twice about it, he knew he couldn't handle spending another day like this.

"I'll take that chance! What game do you want to play?"

"Good choice, no one can progress in life without taking a few risks. As for the game, I considered mahjong or poker but I feel like that'd put me at an unfair advantage..."

Celeste revealed a big silver coin in her right hand. Makoto had no idea where she got it from, she must have planned for something like this to happen.

She flicked the coin upwards in one elegant motion, then trapped it between her right palm and left forearm.

"...so let's keep it simple. Heads, or tails?"

Makoto realized how much was at stake. He took a deep breath, and then answered with renewed vigor, desperately hoping he'd pick the right option.

"Heads!"

The tense mood got disrupted by a small giggle that Celste quickly covered up with her hand, revealing the coin at the same time.

"My deepest apologies Makoto, it seems luck was not on your side today"

Hearing this made Makoto’s heart sink and a feeling of despair spread throughout his body. He didn’t even have the strength left to respond.

"No need to look so sullen, I promise you that the next days will make for a very memorable experience"

Celeste removed her high heels and arranged them neatly next to her chair.

"Let's begin, shall we? Fully undress and then stand in front of me"

Makoto knew resistance was futile, yet he hated himself for following her orders. He quickly got naked and walked up to Celeste.

"Now, let me take a closer look at the thing that's causing you so much discomfort"

She removed the key from her necklace but didn't unlock Makoto's chastity belt just yet.

"Fufu, it's so pathetic and useless like this. I can only imagine how pent up and frustrated you must feel. Here, let me liberate you from your cage"

Finally she inserted the key, turned it inside the keyhole and took off the plastic cup. As soon as it was gone Makoto sighed a breath of relief, but he was also anxious about what Celeste had planned next.

"Would you look at that, you got hard all by yourself without me even having to do anything. Now I want you to sit, and put your hands behind your back. You are not allowed to touch yourself, I'm sure a bit of stimulation would put you right past the edge"

Makoto did as he was told and looked up. Celeste's expression was unreadable which only made him feal more uneasy.

"What I say next will be the last order of today, and it's an easy one. Don’t you dare cum. If you can't hold it in, I'll use your excretion as evidence and present it to the principal. No one will be on your side when I accuse you of having abused me"

Makoto had never been so afraid in his life. Nonetheless, his boner was still at full strength and he could feel it pulsating throughout his entire body.

Celeste began moving her foot towards his dick and with the gentlest of motions her big toe brushed over the entire length of his shaft.

"Aaaah!"

Makoto moaned loudly, he felt as if his sensitivity had increased tenfold. He attempted to think of mundane things to distract himself from the pleasure he was experiencing but Celeste wasn't allowing that to happen.

She slowly started moving up and down Makoto's cock, sometimes with one toe, sometimes two, sometimes with the sole of her stocking-covered foot.

It was as if Celeste knew Makoto's body as intimately as he did himself, whenever he felt as though he couldn't help but give in to the feeling of relief she stopped moving, leaving Makoto in an uncomfortable state somewhere inbetween pain and pleasure.

After a short while his dick was starting to leak precum, in higher amounts than Makoto had ever experienced before. Seeing it caused Celeste to giggle again.

"Good grief, already? Remember, this will be the only liquid allowed to escape you today. I hope you'll do your best, I certainly will"

\---  
June 4th, 4:00 pm

Makoto felt like he was losing his mind. For the last 4 hours Celeste had been torturing him by giving him foot- and handjobs at an unbearably slow pace, continuously denying him the release he longed for by stopping mere seconds before it would have been too late.

"Aaahngno!"

After having stroked Makoto's cock for the last minute, Celeste was now carefully teasing his tip with the black painted nail of her digit finger.

But then, she stopped.

"I feel like that should suffice for today, wouldn't you agree?"

Celeste stood up from her chair and went to get the chastity belt.

"What? No! You can't lock me up now, I-I can't bear this anymore!"

Tears began rolling down Makoto’s cheeks.

"Oh my, you're honestly crying over this? Worry not, it's not like I'm a heartless monster. This ordeal has turned out to be more time-consuming than I expected, so I will be ending it tomorrow at midnight. I am a very busy woman, Makoto, I can't allow myself to concern myself with someone as you for any longer than that. I'm sure this will be in both of our best interests, no?"

"Y-you promise that this will end tomorrow?"

"I promise. Now, wait here for a minute. I feel like I won't be able to get you back inside the chastity belt without the help of a bag of ice"

A few steps short of leaving the room Celeste turned around again, an innocent smile on her face.

"Before I forget, it's Friday tomorrow and homeroom will not take place. As far as I see it, that means you have absolutely no reason to return to your room"

She paused for a few seconds, and to his horror Makoto realized what she was hinting at.

"You wouldn't mind staying over tonight, would you?"

chapter 9 end


	10. Celestial Pleasure

Haremronpa: Goodbye virginity  
Chapter 10: Celestial Pleasure  
Written by: Chen

June 4th, 4:15 pm

Over 10 minutes had passed since Celeste had left to get a bag of ice and Makoto was slowly losing the battle against his temptation to just finish by himself.

It’d be so simple. He could just walk to the bathroom and in less than a minute he’d be back as if nothing happened. He would be able to think clearly again and he’d regain the strength to make it through whatever Celeste would come up with next.

But deep inside Makoto knew she would notice. Celeste would be able to look right through his façade. To sense it the way he’d act and talk afterwards. To smell his fear and shame, not to forget the cum itself.

And then his life would be over.

So Makoto endured, and after several maddening minutes he heard the room door creak open again.

"Pardon me, I do hope I didn’t make you wait too long"

Celeste looked somewhat worried when she entered but seeing Makoto sit in the same position she had left him in a smile lit up her face immediately.

"Apparently I did not. You should be proud of yourself, Makoto, some of my previous pets have been far less obedient and enduring"

The fact that he wasn’t the first unsettled him, but it also explained how Celeste was so good at bringing him ever so closely to the edge without passing it.

She knelt down in front of Makoto and suddenly a chill encompassed his lower body.

"Nghaaa!"

"Relax, it’s just to help you fit back inside the cage again"

Celeste held up an ice cube, then continued to carefully press it onto his cock from various sides.

After a minute Makoto could feel a painful numbness spread and soon enough his dick was shrunk down far enough for Celeste to barely be able to put the chastity belt back in place.

Getting crammed into the small cup hurt, but not being erect even for a little while was heavenly compared to the last few hours. Makoto took solace in that feeling and closed his eyes.

"Hey, now isn’t the time to have a breather"

He opened his eyes again to see Celeste walk towards a nearby cabinet.

She returned with what looked like a butler’s outfit, down to a black fly and a white shirt with frilly sleeves.

"Put this on. We’re going out"

\---

June 4th, 8:30 pm

"Would you be so kind as to place the bags in front of the cabinet?"

Makoto was back at the dorm room after returning from an extensive shopping trip, and both of his arms were laden with several heavy bags packed to the brim with clothing.

While putting down the bags he couldn’t help but think back to the embarrassing situations Celeste had forced him into during the last few hours.

\---

It all started with the butler outfit. The pants clinged right to his legs and seemed tailor-made, but the groin area was cut very tightly making it difficult for Makoto to walk normally.

As if that wasn’t enough, the cut caused his crotch to be visibly pronounced and his suit jacket wasn’t long enough to be able to hide it, either.

And in her never-ending creative malice Celeste had forgotten to include any sort of underwear as part of Makoto’s outfit.

But all of his complaints fell on deaf ears, and before Makoto knew it they were out of the door.

Every time he attempted to hide the bulge caused by his chastity belt while walking through the crowded school halls, Celeste would move her lips to his ear and softly but explicitly order him to walk upright.

Soon they walked through the school's main gates and Celeste headed towards a nearby clothing store.

Over the next few hours Celeste probably managed to try on half of the clothes the store had to offer, while ordering Makoto to hand her anything she requested, give his honest opinions about everything she put on (he didn’t fail to notice how she would intentionally pick increasingly revealing outfits and poses, and judging by how the chastity belt was constricting him neither did his cock) and afterwards put the clothes back where he brought them from.

Finally Celeste had piled up a sizeable amount of elegant clothing. Makoto couldn’t even begin to imagine how expensive all of them were and the store clerk had a flabbergasted expression on her face too when Makoto carried all of it up to the counter.

It had taken the clerk over 10 minutes to type in the price of every piece of clothing, but when she was almost done Celeste suddenly turned around to Makoto.

"I just remembered I left something back in the changing room, could you get it for me?”

“Oh, sure”

Makoto quickly hurried towards the back of the store, but once inside the changing room he couldn’t find anything, it was empty except for a mirror and a small bench in front of it. He was almost outside of the room again when the door opened and Celeste joined him.

The cabin was not meant for multiple people and Celeste had to push Makoto onto the bench and almost sat on him to close the door behind her.

"C-celeste, what are you d-"

She shut him up by pressing her lips onto his, and Makoto was so surprised he couldn’t do anything but helplessly let her continue.

He realized that this was his first kiss, and he tried to engrave the experience on his mind. The softness of her lips, the wetness of her tongue and the fragrant smell of her hair immediately made him as hard as the chastity belt allowed, sending a tingling pain through his lower torso.

Celeste kissed him long and passionately while also moving her hands over his inner tighs, getting faster and faster until-

**rrrrrip**

In one swift movement Celeste grabbed his pants near the crotch and tore two large strips of fabric down to about knee length. The chastity belt was now clearly visible through the large holes and Makoto hated himself for falling for Celeste’s advance.

"Oh my, please excuse my clumsiness"

She faked concern but Makoto could see her smile behind a hand held in front of her mouth.

"No need to worry, your regular clothes are still in my dormitory. We should leave now before the clerk suspects indecent activities taking place inside this cabin"

Celeste paused.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

She reached behind her neck to undo her necklace, and shortly after-

**click**

The chastity belt disappeared in Celeste’s purse and the ragged suit pants were doing a lousy job at hiding Makoto’s erection.

"There we go, you’re all set now. Let’s head back to the academy, shall we?"

She pulled him out of the dressing room before he had a chance to protest and instructed him to carry all the bags the clerk had crammed the clothes into.

In the end Makoto lifted three big bags on each arm, making it impossible to hide his exposed crotch in any meaningful way. He had to walk directly behind Celeste in order not to stick out but her pace was a lot faster now than when they’d gone to the store.

Makoto was terrified of what would happen if someone found out. He’d be treated as a pervert and expelled from school. What would his parents say? He just hoped the clerk hadn’t noticed, she sounded kind of flustered when she wished them a good weekend.

Luckily neither the front of the school hall nor the hallways were very populated at this time of the day so they managed to reach the dorm halls with relatively little trouble.

They were at Celeste’s room now and Makoto felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She walked inside, but right before he could follow her-

"Makoto-kun? Konnichiwa!"

Sayaka, the blue haired girl from his class had appeared out of nowhere. Makoto didn’t know what to do, if she just came a bit closer she would see his massive boner, and if she did his life would be over.

Sayaka paused a bit, then took a step closer. She was only a few feet away from him now.

"Makoto-kun? What are you doing in Celes-chan’s room?"

Makoto couldn’t do anything besides stand there helplessly, he was breaving heavily now and sweat was running from his forehead. To his horror, Sayaka walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Kaiji, get inside already!"

Celeste’s saving words unfroze Makoto and as quickly as his legs allowed him he rushed inside the dorm, hearing a muffled "Sumimasen, I thought you were someone else" through the door after he closed it.

He dropped the bags where Celeste ordered him to, and only now Makoto realized under how much pressure he’d been over the last few hours. He walked towards a nearby chair to relax for a bit while Celeste was busy sorting her new clothes, but after taking a step he felt himself get really light-headed and then everything went black.

\---

"Mmnnn"

It was dark when Makoto woke up and he still felt a bit dizzy. No, he thought, not dark. A piece of fabric was covering his eyes but he could still see some light through a grid of holes inbetween the threads.

He found himself lying on a soft surface, most likely Celeste’s bed. Had she carried him there after he lost consciousness?

**clank**

Makoto attempted to sit upright but something prevented both of his arms from moving from their current positon, stretched out perpendicular from his body almost as if he was crucified.

He didn’t have better luck with his legs either, trying to move any of his limbs only resulted in a clattering sound, as if tiny bits of metal were hitting each other.

Makoto pulled with all of his strength but that only made the sharp metal cut into his wrists. Did someone… handcuff him to the bedposts?

"Help! Someone help! I can’t move, can anyone hear me!?"

"*Everyone* will hear you if you don’t stop making such a ruckus soon."

"Celeste? Thank god you’re here, can you help me? I’m sure there’s a key to these cuffs around here somewhere, or maybe you-"

"Help you? But of course"

Makoto heard Celeste approach the bed and then climb onto it. She was sitting inbetween his legs now, and he could somewhat make out her contour through his blindfold.

"Now that you’re finally awake, the fun can begin"

He felt his blood run cold. Of course this was Celeste’s doing, he was an idiot for not immediately thinking of it when he heard her voice.

Makoto realized that he’d been naked all this time when Celeste slowly moved her hands up his tighs before starting to stroke his quickly hardening cock.

It only took a few minutes of slow stimulation until he was almost about to come again, but once again Celeste didn’t let him and stopped right before he couldn’t have stopped himself from orgasming.

Precum was dripping out of his tip in steady drops and soon enough his shaft was wet enough for Celeste to use it as lube.

This only increased Makoto’s pleasure, and because of the blindfold there was no way to distract himself from it either. He was forced to listen to the frequent gasps and moans escaping his own mouth.

"Stop, pleaaaahng!"

But Celeste relentlessly continued teasing him with a multitude of techniques. Stroking the shaft, careful squeezing his pent-up balls, moving her thumb over his tip in a circular manner; just when Makoto thought she’d run out of ideas she surprised him with something new.

"Ahhh, stop! I can’t bear this anymore! Make me cum, I don’t care what happens to me. I just want to cum, please let me cum!"

Celeste giggled and removed her hand from his cock, but only for something soft and wet to slowly move across the entire length of his shaft instead.

"You should really be thankful that I’m doing this to you, you know? Me even thinking about touching your vile thing with my mouth should let you erupt in praises of gratitude"

As Celeste began kissing and licking his cock all over Makoto became aware of how much he hated Celeste. Ever since they’d first met she’d done nothing but abuse him, take advantage of him and treat him like he didn’t have any worth as a human being.

Her lips were wrapped around Makoto’s tip now and she was slowly teasing it with her tongue, ever so carefully to prevent him from orgasming.

He couldn’t understand how someone could have so little empathy for others. It was as if Celeste only saw him as her plaything, and he doubted there was anyone in the world she thought of more highly than herself. She was, without a doubt, the worst person Makoto had ever met.

She moved her head up when he could already feel the cum travelling up through his urethra and the pain of being denied relieve made him scream out loud.

But his scream got muffled when Celeste shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth. A peculiar, almost spicy flavor was enveloping the insides of Makoto’s mouth; he felt as if he’d tasted something similar before but he couldn’t remember when.

But his focus shifted back to Celeste when she climbed on top of him and started to rub her lower lips against Makoto’s dick, moving up and down unbearingly slow. He bit on what he now realized were her panties, he wanted to cum more than ever before in his life.

But Makoto knew he couldn’t and so he allowed his mind to wander to dark places to prevent it.

He imagined what he would want to do to Celeste after he’d been uncuffed. He wanted her to endure everything he’s had to go through, and then some. In his mind, he saw her get shot, hit by a truck and burned alive.

But the real Celeste had no intention of letting him escape any time soon. She grabbed his shaft and carefully inserted it which caused Makoto to let out a hoarse scream, barely supressed by her panties.

Ever so softly, Celeste rid Makoto. She moved her hips slowly, but rhythmically, and then stopped when she felt him nearing climax only to continue a few seconds later.

Makoto was losing his mind. He wanted to cum. He had to or something deep inside him would be changed forever, he could feel it. He wanted to cum even more than he wanted Celeste to suffer.

In a fit of rage, he screamed loudly and with all his strength he flexed the muscles in his right arm as hard as he could. The metal cuff was cutting into his wrist but Makoto barely registered the pain as he pulled even more strongly.

And then he felt something give in. With a loud CRACK the bedpost snapped into two and got propelled by Makoto’s arm until he felt it hit something hard, and something equally hard hit his chest.

He quickly removed the blindfold with his free hand and got greeted with an unconscious Celeste laying on top of him. She was only wearing the corset, a single stocking - Makoto realized the other had been over his eyes - and a necklace that now had not one but 5 keys on it.

Makoto retrieved the necklace and then shoved Celeste off of him. He quickly uncuffed himself, stood up and mentally prepared himself to leave the room and live a normal life again.

But then his gaze rested on Celeste’s perfect, doll like body. Her petite breasts and her rose-colored nipples. Her beautifully smooth pussy.

She’d been so mean towards him but now that her eyes were closed she almost looked like an angel. Makoto couldn’t stop himself from inching towards her.

Finally, he thought, he could pay her everything back. He’d make her body suffer the same way his had been made to until now. A twitching grin spread over Makoto’s face.

He propped Celeste up so that only her lower legs were hanging down the side of her bed and then spread her knees apart. Makoto reached his hand out towards her pussy, he was almost touching it now-

Suddenly, a masked face flashed in front of his eyes. Makoto saw a knife approach him and tried to dodge it but then there was blood everywhere and the pain made him fall to the ground-

But then he blinked, and he stood in front of Celeste again. He was shivering and breathing heavily, in disbelief and disgust of what he had just been about to do. She had almost made him step down to her level.

"I will never become as low as you"

Makoto shuddered, threw a blanket over Celeste’s naked body, quickly got dressed and then left the room without looking back.

It was already past midnight when he returned to his dorm, but even though he was tired he knew he would not get any sleep tonight.

He unzipped his trousers, pulled out his still erect dick and started stroking. In less than a minute, he came.

And it had never felt more satisfying.

Chapter 10 end  
__  
Haremronpa Will Return January 7th  
Have A Nice New Year!


	11. Sugar Sweet Nightmare

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 11: Sugar Sweet Nightmare  
Written By: Dangit

Unknown Time

"..."

"......."

"...I-it's cold... And dark..."

Makoto had opened his eyes.

He was in an unknown location.

He didn't have the slightest idea of what is going on.

The last thing he remembered is... disappearing...

*clack* *clack* *clack*

He heard something tapping the floor. It was footsteps.

"I see you're awake"

Makoto heard a voice from inside the shadows, but couldn't make out who it is.

"W-where am I?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, you have a job for me to do"

\---

June 5th, 2am

After just "finishing", Makoto had decided to take some days off from school to recuperate from all the physical and mental stress he had gone through with Celeste.

\---

June 9th, 8am

Makoto decided to go to class today, even though it probably didn't matter.

As he opened the door to leave his dorm room-

*DING DONG*

"Ahem, will Makoto Naegi please come to the teacher's office immediately!"

"Oh fuck off!", Makoto said with a large sigh.

He made his way to the teacher's office and opened the door. 

When he entered, he was met with two unfamiliar faces, one wearing a pink Beanie with a pink coat and the other wearing a grey jacket and a face mask covering her mouth.

"Umm... hello? I was called here and I-"

"Ah yes, you must be Makoto Naegi"

The girl wearing pink replied to him.

"I heard you were skipping class from Chisa, and thought I could use you for a day or so. I'm Ms. Ando, but you can call me Ruruka for the day"

She said that last sentence with a seductive tone.

"Use him just like you used me..."

"SHUT IT KIMURA!"

Ruruka had lashed out at the person who was wearing the face mask.

"As I was saying, I'd like your help for the day. My specialty is making sweets and I would like a new guinea pig"

"Uhh... Sure. I don't mind"

"Oh and before you try anything, my boyfriend is the supervisor for the archery and manufacturing clubs"

"Wait we have clubs at this school?"

By this point Ruruka had grabbed on to Makoto's arm and started dragging him out of the room.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Makoto asked this question as if he hadn't already realized that this was a running gag.

"H-how much longer will it be until we arrive? It feels like we've been traveling for a while"

"Actually we already passed the room, I just like dragging you around"

Makoto sighed.

"So can we please just hurry up, I was planning on resting today"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say"

By the end of this sentence the pair had entered into the room. Makoto caught a quick glimpse of the sign out front which read "Kitchen". 

"Woah, I've never seen something like this before"

In front of Makoto's eyes was a large room filled with large tables in the centre of the room with ovens and other kitchen equipment surrounding the walls.

"You just stay here boy, I'll quickly make what you'll be testing"

Nearly 20 minutes had passed, and at that time Makoto heard the sound of multiple ovens beeping signifying what ever was inside was done cooking.

"Oooh, they're ready~"

Ruruka cheerfully exclaimed the status of the desserts she had made and rushed over to collect them.

Ruruka then placed all the desserts onto one large plate and set it onto the table in front of Makoto-

When suddenly, the door flew open.

*sniff sniff*

"YAHOOOOOO! Ibuki smells something amazing"

Standing in the doorway was a familiar face to Makato. It was the musician, Ibuki Mioda.

"Oh hey Ibuki, how's it hanging? You're just in time, Ms. Ando here just finished making some desserts"

"Ooooh really?! Can Ibuki have some?!"

"Well of course, I made enough"

"Wait do you two know each other?"

"Mhm, of course! I made sweets for her last concert. Here, I want you both to try these first"

Ruruka handed both Makoto and Ibuki star shaped sugar cookies. He took a small taste, whilst Ibuki shoved the whole thing into her mouth.

"Wow, this is actually really good!"

"Why thank you boy, I told you I can make good sweets"

Ruruka had turned their heads back towards the plate and noticed that there was no longer anything on it.

What they also noticed was the appearance of another girl.

She had tanned skin, and breasts that seemed like they would bust out of her shirt at any moment.

"Argh, I should have made more if I knew you would show up Akane!"

"A hehe, sorry 'bout that"

"Anyways, you two girls best be off, don't want to miss class!"

"B-but class is done for toda-"

"Okay that's enough goodbye~!"

Ruruka shoved both Ibuki and Akane out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's do what I was actually planning on doing"

"A-and that is...?"

"There was this thing I found searching on the Internet, it's called a creamy cookie. The problem is it uses an ingredient that my boyfriend just won't give me"

"That being?"

"Man milk"

"O-oh Go-"

Before Makoto had the chance to finish his sentence, Ruruka had already knelt down and started unzipping his pants.

"H-hey, don't you think this is too sudden?"

Ruruka ignored this question as she started taking her coat and shirt off

"At least turn around and let me help you with that"

Ruruka complied and revealed her backside to Makoto. 

His hands were shaking as he tried to undo Ruruka's bra.

"Why are you shaking? You have done this before, haven't you?"

"I uh... Well you know... Uh..."

With that her bra became un-clipped and fell to the ground.

Ruruka turned back around and used both of her hands to grasp Makoto's rock hard cock.

"Oooo, your tip is red and shaped like a strawberry, let's see if it tastes like one too~"

Ruruka looked down as she lowered her mouth onto Makoto's dick.

"Nng"

Makoto couldn't help but let out a sigh of delight as Ruruka's soft lips started running along his shaft.

Ruruka removed her mouth from Makoto's cock and straightened out her back.

"Here, let's do it with these"

Ruruka was now holding up her breasts as Makoto slid his cock inbetween them.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and started doing a thrusting motion.

"Let's make this go a bit quicker, shall we?"

Ruruka then started to lick the tip of Makoto's cock.

"I-I don't think I can last much longer"

"Okay, let's make this thing"

Ruruka reached onto the table and took a cookie she had set aside.

"Here, bust onto this"

Makoto then released his man milk onto the cookie that was in Ruruka's hand.

"Ahh, looks delicious~"

After Ruruka said this, she placed the entire cookie into her mouth.

Makoto heard her chewing noises and the sound of the cum being swirled around her mouth. She seemed to savor the taste as it ran over her tongue and inbetween her teeth.

And in that moment, the door opened.

"Hey darling I was wondering where you ar- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KID!"

"YoiYoi please save me, he's trying to rape me!"

"What!? I'm innocent, I swear!"

"OH YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW KID"

The guy standing there reached into his long coat, pulled out a disc shaped object and threw it at Makoto.

Luckily enough, he ducked and dodged it just in time, only losing some of his hair in the process.

"Oh no! My ahoge!"

After Makoto's heart started to race, he turned around and jumped out the open window at the back of the room.

His unusually high luck saved him once again as this room was on the first floor of the school and Makoto landed safely.

He sprinted while trying to pull his pants back up around his waist.

"Shit, I gotta outrun this guy... I think I know the place"

Makoto re-entered the school and dashed for the teacher's office.

He swung open the door and yelled.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

Chapter 11 end.


	12. Pseicho

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 12: Pseicho  
Written By: Dangit

Unknown Time

"A job? What exactly could you mean?"

"If I told you that now, it'd be giving away the secret way too early."

"S-secret?"

"Anyways I've said to much. Try to stand up and walk behind me."

Makoto then heard footsteps trailing off into the distance.  
__

June 9th, 11:30am

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Huh? WHATS WITH ALL THE SHOUTING?!"

"I DONT KNOW, YOU TELL ME"

The only person inside the room was the other woman he had seen earlier. Kimura, the one with the face mask.

"A-anyways, I'm in desperate need of any help I can get. You see, some guy with dangerous looking weapons is chasing me!"

"So you pissed off Sonosuke Izayoi huh? I can do something about that, but it'll cost you"

"I-I don't care what needs to be done, I just don't want to die!"

"Well in that case... Oh right, you ought to know my name is Kimura. Well my last name is, first is Seiko"

Seiko reached into her bag that was lying on the ground and pulled out what looked like a pill bottle.

"If you haven't noticed, my specialty is making drugs- eh not *those* types of drugs"

Seiko leaned her head back as she removed her face mask and spilt all the pills into her mouth.

*crunch*

With one large bite, she chomped down on the pills and swallowed them.

"Wow, just how big is your mouth?"

"Well isn't that something you would like to know"

I'm an instant, cracking sounds and grumbling sounds started coming from Seiko's body, as if she was turning into the hulk.

Actually, that's exactly what was happening.

Her hair started to grow long, as did her nails which now resembled claws.

"Aww, how come your clothes didn't rip apart?"

"Pervert. My clothes have a high level of elasticity to them, to accommodate this transformation."

Seiko's voice had now gotten deeper and raspier.

"So, what uh, do you intend to do?"

"You'll see."

Seiko started running into the hallway on all fours like a gorilla.

In the hallway Makoto could hear the chaos and destruction, as well as people screaming.

"Harambe I'm coming for you~!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"God damn it Seiko"

Makoto was sure that last comment came from his teacher.

He was now all alone in the teacher's office, and decided to look around.

"Hmm... I wonder what my school profile says."

Makoto went over to the cabinet at the side of the room that said "Records"'. He reached out for the handle.

*click*

"Huh? It was open already, well this is surprising."

He was looking through the rows of profile cards.

"K, L, M, N, here we go"

Makoto pulled out his profile card and opened the file.

He looked over the first page and everything seemed normal. That was until he got to the bottom.

"Hm? What's this?"

There was a box at the bottom of the page that said "student comments".

"Student comments? Let's see."

Makoto read these supposed comments

"Helpful? I guess I am... Big dick. . . Who the fuck writes this stuff? Whatever."

He noticed a second page so he flipped to it. There were two words on it:  
"TOP SECRET".

*BAM*

Startling Makoto, the door swung open. Before he could both read and look at who was at the door, he placed the file back into the cabinet.

"You're welcome"

Standing in the doorway was a now normal Seiko, who had a familiar person over her shoulder.

"Huh? Wait, what did you do to Izayoi?"

"I took care of him just like you asked. Don't worry he isn't actually dead, just tranquilized."

"Well then"

"Now about your payment"

"My payment?"

"I did say it would cost you, didn't I?"

"...w-what did you have in mind?"

A grin slowly started to stretch across Makoto's face.

"I know what you're thinking."

Seiko the started to unbutton her jacket.

"You should probably get undressed too."

"Wait, right here?"

"Where else?"

"True"

After some minutes, both of them were undressed.

"So uh... What exactly did you want me to do?"

"Well... It's kind of embarrassing to say out loud..."

"Well I can't help you if you don't say it"

"Can I just not please..."

Seiko started to blush a little a as she brought her arms closer, almost as if she was hugging herself.

"Just say it"

"Argh. I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK UNTIL I'M GASPING FOR AIR AND THEN SHOOT ME WITH YOUR HOT STICKY SEMEN, THERE I FUCKING SAID IT"

"Okay, no need to get angry"

Makoto then went up to Seiko and bent her over onto a nearby desk.

"Heh, I've never done anal before"

"Wait wha-"

Before Seiko could finish her sentence, something was jammed into her hole and she let out a loud scream.

"I really hope nobody heard that and comes running"

Makoto's thrusting speed increased and Seiko's eyes started to water.

"N-not so rough..."

"Too bad, this frustration has been building up inside me for about a week"

Makoto took his hands off of Seiko's waist and leaned forward more so he could wrap his arms around her. He used some force and grabbed both of Seiko's breasts.

"ARGHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"What you asked me to of course"

Makoto had a sinister grin on his face.

"This was a mistake…"

Sobs starting to become audible as Seiko's tears hit the desk.

Makoto kept forcing his meat as fast and hard as he could into her.

But then,

The door swung open.

It was someone who Makoto had never seen before.

Standing in the doorway was an average sized person, who was wearing a black and white bear helmet.

A cold chill went down Makoto's spine as he jumped off Seiko.

"PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Suddenly the helmet's eyes began to glow red.

"Agh, what the hell is this!"

Makoto started to suffer a headache as images of girls in his class were flowing into his mind. 

"Well haven't you been a naughty boy, Makoto."

This person spoke with a static and robotic tone, probably to mask their identity.

"H-how do you know who I am..?"

Makoto was now cowering in fear in the corner.

"Trust me buddy, I know more about you than you know about yourself. I'm feeling generous, let me give you another chance"

After this being said, the person standing there pulled out a sickle from behind him.

"Wha, wha, what are you g-going to do!?"

"Shut up!"

The person lunged at Makoto and swiped at his stomach area.

"Ha... Ha... You missed"

Makoto stood up feeling courageous.

"...!"

He felt a sharp pain as he started to look down.

His intestines were now slowly falling out of him.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Punishment"

Makoto fell down face first as his body began to go weak.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

The person looked towards Seiko, holding out the sickle towards her.

Seiko approached the person and took the sickle from him.

Shaking, Seiko approached Makoto who was reaching out to her.

"Fuck you"

Seiko raised her hand high, and then swooped it down, plunging the sickle into Makoto's head.

Chapter 12 end


	13. The School Where Only I'm Not Cumming

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 13: The School Where Only I'm Not Cumming  
Written By: Dangit

June 9th, 8am

Makoto's eyes flashed open.

"AAAAAARGH!"

He instantly felt all over his head and stomach in search for wounds.

"Huh? There isn't anything here. Must have been a dream..."

Makoto looked over towards the alarm clock.

**8AM Jun 9**

"Yeah... Totally a dream... Or was it?"

Makoto thought back to this supposed dream and the masked person he encountered. "... I'll give you another chance..."

Makoto shivered at the thought of what happened next.

"Another chance? What could that mean? Could this be it? I obviously died in that dream."

Makoto decided to get out of bed.

"Aw shit. I'm going to be late for class."

Makoto burst out the door, and suddenly-

*WHAM*

He fell on his ass.

"S-shit, that hurt."

"Are you alright?"

Standing in front of him was a seemingly older girl who was wearing a face mask. There was no doubt about it, this was Seiko, the girl who Makoto had his way with.

"I have not seen you here before, are you a new student?"

'She doesn't remember me huh?'   
"Yeah, I only recently came to this school, I don't want be late so I'm heading to class now, okay bye!"

Makoto rushed down the hall with his heart racing until he reached his destination.

Once inside the class room he parked his ass at his desk.

A few moments later, his teacher walked in.

"Okay~ class! It's time to leave for our class trip!"

"Umm, what exactly is this trip?"

"Oh right, you haven't been here for a few days. Well, allow me to explain. Today our class will be visiting our school's sister school 'Whore's Peak Elementary' in order to give the kids there some entertainment and to be positive role models"

'There's a sister school? An elementary nonetheless'

"All right everyone, with no more questions let's roll out!"

"Shut up, Optimus Prime!"

"What was that, Toko?"

Ms. Yukizome gave Toko a cold look with an evil grin.

"Ah-uh, nothing.."

"That's what I thought"

'Oh man, little girls. I can't possibly control myself! Wait no, I have to not screw up.'  
__

"Ahh we are here, everyone!"

Everyone in the class exited the bus they had took.

Taking a look at the school from outside, it was generally small and was only around 2 floors high. Still, that height would cause some serious damage if a little kid were to fall off of the roof. 

Makoto saw his teacher approaching him.

"Makoto, you will be responsible for room 1.5. Just a heads-up that class is where all the quote unquote 'troublemakers' are"

"O-okay. Any specific reason why I have to go there?"

"Oh, you'll learn soon enough"

Ms. Yukizome gave him a thumbs-up and a wink before turning around and walking into the school with the rest of the students.

"Troublemakers, huh? This can only end well"  
__

"Well, here it is. Room 1.5"

Makoto reached out towards the handle and opened the door.

"Hello everyone! I'm from Whore's Peak Academy, and I'll be with you all today- huh? Only 2 kids?"

Sitting before him, with their heads rotated towards the door he just entered, were two young looking girls.

One of them had pink hair tied into Twintails, complete with a devil horned hair band.

And the other had green hair resembling pickles, and a red hair band.

"Hey Monaca, who's this creepy guy who just walked on in here, he is NOT totes adorbs"

Makoto felt that insult right in his heart.

"I don't know, but now he's going to be my big bro!"

"I-I'm Makoto Naegi by the way heheh"

"I'm Kotoko Ustugi"

"And I'm better than you!"

"Monaca, that wasn't very nice of you"

'Says the one who just insulted me'

"Sorry... My name is Monaca!"

"Just Monaca?"

"Yep! My last name is a spoiler!"

"A spoiler...?"

"Anyways, what's going to happen now, since there is an older guy locked in a room with 2 adorable little girls..."

Kotoko snickered after saying this.

Makoto rushed over to the door handle and tried to turn it.

But it wouldn't budge.

"What...? What is the meaning of this?"

"We wanna have fun with you, big bro!"

Monaca started to approach Makoto. It was now apparent to him that Monaca was in a motorized wheel chair.

"Uh... Okay, as long as you let me out of here after."

"Get on your knees"

"What? My knees? Well okay"

Makoto complied with Monaca's demand, and then suddenly Monaca leaped forward and placed her lips onto Makoto's.

"Grff"

"Oooo Monaca, you're so bold!"

Monaca released her hold on Makoto.

"That's enough fun for me~ it's Kotoko's turn now!"

"Kotoko's what?"

Makoto turned to face Kotoko, and noticed she was completely undressed already.

"Kotoko what are you doing!? Put some clothes on!"

"Nngh, sorry that's a no go!"

Despite Makoto refusing Kotoko, he couldn't help but get aroused at the sight of her small budding breasts.

Makoto gulped.

"Okay, you win."

Makoto started to take off his pants.

"That thing that is now present to our eyes, it's totes adorbs!"

"Mm, I'm glad you like it"

Makoto sat down on the floor and waved his hands for Kotoko to come over.

Kotoko rushed over and pulled the same stunt that Monaca had, pushing her lips onto Makoto's.

"Hnng, this feels so good!"

"Hold on Kotoko, I want to try something different"

Makoto picked up Kotoko by the waist, and flipped her upside down.

Kotoko was now in a hand-stand position as Makoto pushed his tongue into her pussy which was right in front of his face. 

In return, Kotoko was licking Makoto's dick.

"Hng, don't tease me like that Kotoko"

"I can same the say thing to you"

"You're so turned on, its messing up your sentences"

Makoto continued to swirl his tongue around in Kotoko's pussy as he tasted all the juices that were flowing inside.

"Let's get to the main event now, shall we?"

Makoto flipped Kotoko back around and made her hover around his dick.

And then, he saw a few rapid blinks of flashes of light from the side of him.

It was Monaca, who was holding both a camera, and the phone on the wall with her finger above the emergency button.

"Oh, don't you fucking dare!"

"I do"

Monaca pressed the button and yelled.

"HELP, RAPIST!!"

Kotoko stuck out her tongue at Makoto and flipped him off.

Within moments, a heavily built man came through the door carrying handcuffs.

Kotoko stared to cry crocodile tears.

The man immediately rushed toward Makoto and put him in handcuffs.

"Sir, you are under arrest for suspicion of sexual assault towards a minor"

"B-but I didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's lying, I have proof right here"

Monaca handed the camera over to the officer.

"T-this doesn't make any sense! Why is there a police officer here in the first place?"

"Silly boy, don't you know that all private schools have cops on school grounds?"

"I-uh"

"Shut yer mouth, I'm taking you out of here"  
__  
June 9th, 6pm

Makoto was thrown into the local police station's prison cell.

"This was all a misunderstanding... I did nothing wrong"

The cell was cold. 

Makoto wasn't alone though, there was another person in the cell who seemed to be a few years older than him.

The man was wearing a white button up shirt, and had a large poofy hairstyle that Makoto had never seen before.

"Since there's nothing to do, who exactly are you?"

"Argh! You startled me!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, but my fans just call me weedman"

"Your fans...?"

"Yep, anyone who pays to listen to my fortunes are my fans! I can use this crystal ball here to predict the future with a 30% accuracy!"

"Only 30%?"

"It's a lot better than 29%! Care to have your fortune told?"

"Sorry but I don't have any money."

"No worries, this one's on the house"

"Well, what could possibly go wrong?"

"That's the spirit"

Hagakure started to wave and rub his hands all over the crystal ball sitting on his lap.

"I see... I see..."

"So? What does it say?"

"It says you fucked up in the past"

"No fucking shit!"

"But in the future it tells me 'he licks the panes and smokes the glass'!"

"..."

"So?"

"That literally doesn't help me at all"

"You might not know it now, however-"

"Screw this, I'm going to sleep"  
__  
June 10th, 8am

"Hnng. Oh right, I'm still locked up"

Hagakure was sitting on the floor saying weird incantations.

"Argh, I can't deal with this anymore! I'm just going to have to hope for the best."

Makoto got out of bed and walked over to the wall, facing it.

"Goodbye cruel world"

Makoto swung his head into the wall.

And again.

And again.

And again.

There was blood spraying everywhere.

"Woah dude, you got to like chill out!"

But Makoto couldn't respond. He kept smashing his head into the wall.

'I hope I can be sent back'

Before long, Makoto fell to the ground with his head smashed in, dead.

Blood was pouring out and bits of skull and brain were plastered to the wall.

"Woah this is paranormal. I guess this truly is the darkest timeline"

Chapter 13 end.


	14. The Deflowering We Saw That Day

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 14: The Deflowering We Saw That Day  
Written By: Dangit

June 9th, 8am

Makoto opened his eyes and looks around the room.

"...I guess I'm back. Well, let's get to it."

Makoto exited his room as he had done on his previous life.

"Hmm, it seems Seiko isn't here like she was last time. Could this not be exactly the same?"

Makoto made his way down the hall to arrive at his class.

But suddenly he heard an annoyed voice coming from a nearby room.

"This is so boring, why did I ever decide to join this club?"

"Geez Hiyoko, you never do anything!"

Makoto entered the room curious as to what was going on.

"Um hello? What's all the fuss about?"

Makoto was trying not to cringe at his terrible line.

"Who's this turd face?"

'Oh boy we got another one of this girls'

In the room were two girls. One was wearing a kimono with a floral pattern and had her hair tied into two. The other had red hair and a camera hanging around her neck.

"I guess I'll should introduce myself, I'm Makoto Naegi, I just transferred here recently."

"Hmm let's see. I'm Mahiru Koizumi, I'll be counting on you from now on."

"Counting on me?"

"As you might have noticed this is the newspaper club, I'm a photographer. This here is Hiyoko, she's a columnist."

"Shouldn't you guys have a reporter too?"

"You see we do, but she's doing archery practice."

'Ah, she must be talking about Sato. Wait, why do I know who that is?'

"Hello? Hello? Geeeeeez, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said you should go with Hiyoko to help her get inspiration for a story. Geez, men are so useless"

"Why do I have to go out with him? This is so lame"

"Aren't I feeling the love right now"

"Anyway you two good luck"

And with that, Mahiru was pushing them out of the room.

"..."

"..."

"You better buy me my favourite snack."

"Of course..."

The two started walking down the hallway, their destination being the main entrance.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for your story?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be missy tsundere!"

"Tsk. Probably something to do with nature."

"I wouldn't be surprised due to that pattern on your kimono."

"Eww don't go eyeing me up like that"

"..."

Makoto and Hiyoko continued down the hallway and exited the school without saying anything else to each other.

"...hey... You can hold my hand if you want..."

"What is this? A sudden change of heart?"

"Fine. If you're going to be like tha-"

Makoto grabbed Hiyoko's hand. It was soft, and warm.

Hiyoko's face was now turning bright red.

"B-baka no ecchi"

"Was that just poor Japanese?"

"We ARE Japanese dumbass"

"Oh right, sometimes I forget weebs exist"

'I'm sure she's going to retort with something along the lines of you can't be weeb if you're Japanese'

"Are you really that stupid? We can't be weebs if we are Japanese"

"See what I mean?"

"What do you mean see what you mean?"

"Oh sorry that was directed at the people paying attention to our conversation"

"There's people stalking us!?"

"Maybe"

Makoto, who was still holding onto Hiyoko's hand was now being dragged. Again.

"Here let's move over to that tree, shall we?"

"I don't know? Should we?"

"Makoto, you're being a real sarcastic prick this time around"

"This time around?"

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Makoto sighed.

"You know I feel like this is the longest conversation I've ever had with someone"

"Probably because you're a virgin"

"Hey! That's not tr-"

"Sure it isn't buddy"

"Okay so we are at the tree now, why did you want to come over here anyways."

"...well you see... Uh..."

Hiyoko started to seem really nervous as she was fidgeting.

"Continue"

"Well... I've been watching you for a while and um... To be honest I had Mahiru set this up"

"Ah so that's why the door was open and you two were talking so loudly, was I supposed to hear you?"

"You really are an idiot, that was just a coincidence"

Hiyoko slowly moved her hands towards the sash tying her kimono together. It came off with one pull.

"Well, what do we have here"

Makoto was eyeing every inch of Hiyoko's now naked body.

"I told you to stop eyeing me up! Now you'll have to pay"

"Have to pa-"

Hiyoko went immediately for Makoto's pants and started to unzip them.

"This is what I want. Now sit down by the tree"

Makoto, not wanting any trouble, but at the same time wanting "trouble", complied.

"For what you have done I will have you face the wrath of my feet as I squish you!"

Hiyoko stuck out her bare foot and placed it near Makoto's cock.

She then spread her toes and pushed her foot onto Makoto's cock, having it in between her toes.

"Wha, what are you doing with your feet?"

"We're running out of fetishes! Just deal with it"

Hiyoko sat down now too and started to stroke Makoto with both feet now.

"Wow, you really know how to work your feet!"

"Well I am a traditional dancer after all"

"Shouldn't you be called a Japanese dancer then?"

"I would but it has to be dumbed down for the localization for people to understand it better"

Hiyoko continued to pleasure Makoto with her feet.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to last much longer... Footjobs are my weakness... I think"

Makoto could feel the rush of semen in his shaft as the sudden burst of white creamy liquid exited the tip and started to spray all over Hiyoko's feet.

"Pussy, didn't even last more than 2 minutes. For more punishment I command you to lick it of my foot"

"What? You can't be serious"

"I am"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll cut your balls off"

"You know what? I actually believe that for some reason"

Makoto bent forward and started to lick his own semen off of Hiyoko's small delicate foot.

Makoto could hear light moans coming Hiyoko as he stuck his hand into her pussy.

"You idiot... Don't touch me"

Hiyoko swiftly slapped Makoto's head with the back of her hand.

"Alright alright, geez"

"You sound like Mahiru right now"

"I wish I knew what she sounded like"

"Was that just a perverse comment?"

"Maybe"  
__

"What could those two possibly be doing?"

Mahiru was exiting the building wondering what exactly Hiyoko and Makoto were doing on their "date".

"Geez I sure do hope they don't notice me watching them... Hold on, is that them by the tree?"

Mahiru grabbed her camera and looked through the lens at full zoom. Mahiru was now witnessing the indecent acts Hiyoko was doing to Makoto and vice versa.

"Oh my god... Is that really how it's like? Just watching makes me feel so great inside."

Chapter 14 end

__  
Discord server invite code: DFb7uvj


	15. Red Head Redemption

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 15: Red Head Redemption  
Written By: Chen

June 9th, 10am

"Welcome back. Thanks a lot for 'assisting' Hiyoko, I hope it went well"

Mahiru seemed to be out of breath and her voice had a weird tone when she greeted the two. They had just returned to the newspaper club room after Hiyoko had seduced Makoto to... he didn't want to think about it.

Makoto wasn't really sure how old Hiyoko was and the last time he got close to small girls it didn't exactly end well.

He just hoped no one had seen them doing "it" under the schoolyard tree.

"He was... decent at giving me inspiration, for a moron without any skills or remarkable qualities"

Hiyoko turned her head away from Makoto and he could feel his cheeks flushing despite the insults.

"That's good to hear"

Mahiru cast her head down and began fidgeting with her camera.

"Listen Makoto, do you think you could help me too? We were thinking of a new column for our paper and I need to take some pictures for it"

Her face was almost as red as her hair now.

"It's not like I want to have you with me or anything but in case the shooting location needs to be set up I'd rather have a boy do the physical work"

Makoto sighed.

"Really, again? Give me a break, I'll have you know I have other important things to do"

He could hear Hiyoko giggle mischievously.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I... Uh..."

Makoto had no idea how to counter that bullet proof rebuttal.

"That's decided then. Come on, let's go and take some nice shots!"

\---

"So uh, what kind of column will these pictures be for?"

They were walking through the school halls.

"It's supposed to showcase hideaways on the school grounds that most students probably aren't aware about"

"Wow, that sounds cool! But wait, how did you find out about these places if they're hidden?"

"We photographers get around a lot, Makoto. And I have a good eye for detail so I've been able to find quite a few interesting spots since I enrolled here"

Mahiru opened the door leading outside and quickly headed away from the school and towards a nearby tree covered hill.

"First stop: the former occult club's clubhouse"

\---

They spent the whole day wandering around school grounds. Mahiru would take pictures while Makoto would occasionally move items around to make the scene fit her creative vision more.

All in all, Makoto did feel pretty useless. She was doing 95% of the work and he was sure she wouldn't have an issue doing the other 5 if she had decided to go alone.

But it was nice to spend some time with Mahiru and get to know her better. And she had definitely been right about having an eye for detail, over the last few hours they had managed to vist a bunch of very memorable sites.

The occult club's clubhouse ended up being a creepy, run-down building in a clearing between the trees. It must have been abandoned for a long time judging by the video tapes of old medical dramas they found, but a tea cup amidst occultic books written in foreign languages looked like it had been used much more recently.

Mahiru said it made for a good shot, in any case.

They went back inside the academy after that; and hidden behind a locked door under a flight of stairs in the basement (Makoto had no idea where Mahiru had gotten the key and she wouldn't tell him either) they discovered the theater club's prop room.

Makoto spent a lot of time looking through the colorful costumes and background requisites while Mahiru would take pictures, and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment when she caught him trying on a long-haired wig. When she laughed about it he could feel a pleasant warmth deep inside his stomach, though.

Next they went on the second floor, and Makoto had to do a double take when Mahiru went inside the men's bathroom and called for him to follow her inside. She quickly and determinedly walked up to the supply closet at the back of the room and pushed against its back wall.

To Makoto's surprise, a hidden room opened up behind it. Mahiru went inside straight away but he had to hesitate for a second to tell his heart to calm down. After taking one deep breath, he stepped past the closet wall only to find an almost empty room with grey walls and floor, a single table in the middle and a bookshelf at the back wall.

"Jeez, that's all? I really thought there would be more after how hard it was to pry the existence of this room out of her..."

"Her?"

"Anyway, there's still one more place to visit. Come on Makoto, don't slack off now!"

Evading an answer, Mahiru took off and he had to pick up his pace to even keep up with her.

After more flights of stairs than Makoto could count, Mahiru opened a door which seemed to lead outside, judging by the sudden breeze.

Surprised, Makoto followed her outside only to be met by an orange afternoon sky.

"I had no idea you could visit the school roof! The view is amazing"

He walked towards the edge of the roof and looked down at the scenery. The school area was way bigger than he had thought, but he could see all of it from up here. Mahiru took a picture of him and smiled.

"That's exactly why I want people to learn about these hideaways"

"Hey Mahiru, can I take a picture of you too? "

"W-what? Why?"

Makoto began walking up towards her.

"I want something to remind myself of today. I had a lot of fun with you, and-"

At that moment, a strong breeze blew across the roof, lifting up Mahiru's skirt and fully exposing her black panties to Makoto.

"D-don't look!"

She ran up to him with a face almost as red as her hair, one arm holding down her skirt and one extended.

But she tripped a few steps short of being able to cover Makoto's eyes, awkwardly falling onto him and bringing them both down.

"Gahh!"

Makoto opened his eyes to find Mahiru lying on top of him, her head on his chest and her hand touching his quickly hardening dick trough his clothes.

"I-is that...?"

He thought Mahiru's face couldn't possibly turn redder but here she was proving him wrong.

"Well, you *are* a boy... it'll hurt if it doesn't get taken care of, right?"

Makoto swallowed, he found himself unable to form a response as Mahiru began unzipping his pants.

"Jeez... Don't misunderstand, okay? I'm just doing this because I'm responsible for letting it get this way"

She pulled down his boxers, carefully grabbed his shaft and slowly began to stroke it up and down.

But after a while, she stopped and sniffed her hand.

"You should really take better care of yourself, you know?"

Blushing, Makoto realized that his dick was still covered in cum and some of Hiyoko's love juices from earlier. It'd been several hours since then so most of it was already dried but apparently it was still enough for Mahiru to notice.

"I'll clean it for you this time but promise to be more careful in the future, okay?"

"W-wait, clean?"

But before he could say anything else Mahiru lowered her head and started to slowly move her tongue across his dick, thorughly licking every spot and crevice. Makoto could feel the dried fluids liquifying as they mixed with Mahiru's saliva until she finally sat upright again.

She stared into Makoto's eyes and then pulled out her tongue, showing him all the collected filth before she closed her mouth again and swallowed it down.

"Don't let a girl have to do that ever again, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sorry"

"Jeez... Now what to do about this?"

She pointed at his erection, which had only gotten harder since Mahiru started. But before Makoto even had a chance to answer she stood up and lowered herself onto his shaft.

She must've pulled her panties aside somwhere along the way because he felt himself enter her immediately.

Mahiru rhythmically moved her hips up a few inches before falling back on top of his groin, quietly moaning every time she did so.

Makoto suddenly had an idea and pulled the strap that was attached to Mahiru's camera over her neck. She didn't even seem to notice and continued to ride him as Makoto removed the cap in front of the camera lens and looked through the viewfinder.

He couldn't help but freeze in awe as the picture sharpened in front of his eye. He tried to get a good look at every part of the girl in front of him. Her short hair, dishevelled from the breeze and rearranging every time she fell down onto him. Her mouth, half-open in pleasure but closing every few seconds to supress a moan or to bite her lip. Her breasts, petite but more than noticeable through her thin shirt as they bounced on every sudden downward movement.

**Click**

"Mnnnh- H-hey!"

Mahiru looked angry for a second but that expression quickly changed when Makoto felt her vaginal muscles convulse around his cock as she came. The sudden increase in tightness let him reach climax too, and the feeling of shooting his cum inside Mahiru made him unable to think clearly for a moment.

When he came to, he saw Mahiru smiling at him, still breathing heavily. With shaking legs she slowly stood up, then bent down again to get the camera in Makoto's hands.

Makoto could only stare as Mahiru walked towards the door leading back inside the school, but before stepping inside she turned around once more.

"I'll probably be visiting the roof a lot from now on. Maybe we'll meet here again"


	16. The Longest, Most Lustful, Most Sexy Event in Harem History

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 16: The Longest, Most Lustful, Most Sexy Event in Harem History  
Written By: Dangit

Unknown Time

I think it's time I talked about the end of June. It was an encounter I thought I would never have. It was something so mind-boggling that I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Yes, even more crazy than dying and coming back into a new timeline. What I experienced was The Longest, Most Lustful, Most Sexy Event in Harem History. 

This is a story about Mukuro Ikusaba

The 16th Student

The one who they say gives the biggest erections

Watch out for her.  
__

It was a normal day for me. June 21st to be exact. I got up, and went to class as always.

I guess I never payed attention to it, but there was always a desk at the back of the classroom with nobody occupying it.

However, on this day there was someone there.

A girl with a cold expression and black hair.

She was probably the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on. 

I decided to greet her as a nice classmate should.

"Hey, I see you're new here. I'm Makoto Naegi"

I stuck out my hand and smiled.

The girl who was sitting there immediately started to blush.

"Ah- H-i, I um am... Mukuro Ikusaba"

She was stuttering and blushing while talking. It was really cute.

This could only mean one thing.

She wanted my dick.

"If you ever want a tour of the school just ask me, okay?"

I then walked off towards my own desk.

A day passed. She hadn't said a word to me since.

Another day passed. It was now the 23rd of June and yet she hadn't said anything to me. I wondered if she was getting around alright.

And yet another day passed. But this day however was different. I could have sworn I saw Mukuro watching me from a distance multiple times.

My theory was almost confirmed as I saw her heading peeking around the corner of a hallway through a mirror. I decided to stop after turning the corner and see if she would follow.

Not to my surprise she slowly crept closer, and when she was close I turned the corner and met face to face with her.

"AH!"

"I see you were following me"

"I-it's not like t-that, I promise!"

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed"

"Hmph!"

She crossed her arms and turned around. I could tell she was holding it all in.

"Hey you're not supposed to be the tsundere! I had her last time!"

"W-what do you mean? The photographer chick, right?"

"Ohh?"

Without myself getting a reply, Mukuro dashed off with both speed and stealth, the likes of none I've seen thus far.

The 25th of June rolled around, and it was filled with such utter despair. Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Sato were found decapitated in the newspaper room that day.

When I learned the news from Ms. Yukizome, I almost threw up from the shock. My mind immediately went to killing myself to get a second chance at saving them, yet at the same time...

I could have only thought it was Mukuro's doing and that it was my fault. I couldn't deal with the stress that I tried to find Mukuro.

I checked the places that Mahiru had showed me, such as the Occult Research Building. After having no luck there I headed up to the roof.

That's where I found her. Mukuro Ikusaba. Standing alone, and crying.

"I-I didn't mean to d-do it. I just felt a sudden burst of rage and jealousy"

"So that's where my murder princess is"

"P-princess?"

"I know you must deal regret now, don't worry, I've done terrible things too. What is it that you want?"

I asked her this question wanting a specific answer. Needless to say, I got this answer or else this story wouldn't be happening right now.

"I want... You..."

"That's all I need to hear"

I started to unzip my pants as I walked closer to her.

"Yes... This is what I want"

Mukuro started to unbutton her shirt, and then took of her skirt.

Her naked body with just her legs being covered by knee high socks was a sight to behold.

"Turn around and lean up against the fence"

As soon as she turned around, I forced my cock into her tight anus. 

"Oh look I've been impaled"

For once, I could say this is the best feeling I've ever had.

I groped her breasts from behind. They were the perfect size and fit nicely in my hands.

I whispered into her ear

"You can have me all to yourself"

Mukuro was completely enamoured and couldn't reply.

I moved my dick from her ass into her sweet pussy.

This time somehow felt different and more special from the rest, so I decided to take it slow and not cause her too much pain as I had probably done to her asshole.

After a few minutes, I was about to cum. 

As I was ready to release my sticky goodness into her chasm, I was struck from behind. 

And everything went black.  
__

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but when I came to I was in a dimly lit room. 

What was particularly odd was that I was standing up.

Well, standing was more of an overstatement. 

I was actually in an upright position, being bounded to a large rotatable wheel, like an oversized dart board.

Actually, that wasn't a simile. It really was a dart board, as the next thing I saw was a dart land right next to my head.

"Tch. You lucky son of a bitch"

I heard someone speak from within the darkness.

Suddenly the lights flipped on.

Standing there was a girl with a large chest and strawberry blonde hair with a red and white ribbon tying one of the strands together. She looked like a super model.

"Junko Enoshima is in the hoooooooooooooouseeeeeeeee"

"Oh fuck, not one of these girls please god why"

The girl started walking closer. And closer. Closer to the point where our faces were almost touching. She gave an evil grin and said 

"So I saw you getting busy with my sister"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talki-"

**SLAP**

I was interrupted by her slapping me across the face.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit!"

She came closer again and pressed her large breasts onto my chest.

"I saw you two, and let me say you are just oozing with potential"

"Potential? Potential for what"

"To be a sex super star obviously!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nah just fuckin' with ya. Or do you want me to fuck with you literally?"

"You know that wouldn't be such a bad idea now that I think about it"

"Woah, we got a badass over here! So are you always taking advantage of girls?"

"Not all the time..."

"Oh hey look, he's honest"

Junko took her hand and put it on my crotch.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Aww you're not hard. That makes me a sad panda..."

"More like a sexual harassment panda! Wait... Are those mushrooms growing out of your head?"

"HELL FUCKIN' YEAH THEY ARE! Anyways, this conversation has been going on for 20 lines too long, let's get to what I had really planned"

Junko reached out for the top of the board and spun it.

And spun it.

It spun so much that I could feel myself getting dizzy. Then, I passed out again.  
__

I awoke sometime after. I wasn't quite sure how long has passed.

This time I was laying in a bed unbound.

"I see you're awake"

"Oh fuck off!"

"... You know, that isn't a nice thing to say to the person you said could have you to herself"

Walking closer, I only now realized it was Mukuro in the room with me.

"Can you explain to me what's going on? And WHY my pants are off?"

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain why I don't have time to explain"

It took me a few moments to notice that Mukuro was naked from the waist down.

"...!"

"Ohh did you see? Must have triggered a switch for you, you dirty boy"

Mukuro came up onto the bed. Well, to be more specific, she climbed up onto my crotch. Right where my fully erect dick was.

"H-here I go"

Mukuro raised her body just enough so she could align her pussy with my cock.

I slowly entered her.

"Hnng!"

This was the spectacular sensation I felt before.

The walls of her pussy were so soft, unlike any I've felt before. They provided a good grip too.

I tried to move but I was stopped by Mukuro sticking out her hand and shaking her head.

"You just relax, I'll do the work"

She started to bounce up and down on my cock while simultaneously fingering herself. 

As soon as I came, I started to feel tired.

Mukuro got off my dick and laid next to me on the bed. 

I wrapped my arms around her. She was so warm. I hadn't done anything like this before. Everything always just ended in sex. 

Before I knew it, both of us had passed out.  
__

Once again I had woken up in an unfamiliar place. And once again I wasn't alone.

This time I wasn't the one on a strange device or tied up.

It was Mukuro.

She was sitting in a large wooden chair in front of me, being bound at the legs, arms, and wrists.

Several wires with suction cups were attached to her, some being placed on her nipples, stomach, hands, and right above her pussy.

"A-are you alright!?"

"Oh I'm totally fine, I can handle this after all"

Handle this? Was she subject to such things before?

"*ahem*"

A voice on a loud speaker rung out throughout the room.

"*listen here kiddo, if you like want to get of here alive, you better please her!*"

It was Junko, of course. 

I didn't really take what she said seriously, as I was going to fuck Mukuro anyways.

As I was walking towards her, Mukuro started to shake, as visible sparks of electricity started to come out of the wires.

"Ffffffmmm!"

I ran over to the chair with my pants halfway down my legs and thrusted my cock into Mukuro's pussy.

"Awh yeah that's it... I can feel your cock touching my womb... Please fill me with your semen..."

She seemed to be enjoying it as she was smiling and her eyes started to roll back.

"Keep going, harder!"

I placed my hands on her thighs and stroked them as I started to move faster.

The Sparks became more frequent and Mukuro's eyes started to water.

"Don't worry, I'll help you get out of this"

I kept going at it like I was until I could feel the need to cum. 

I didn't want to edge myself so I let it all come out as soon as it was able to.

The shocking started to slow down after I came.

I pulled out and took a few steps back as I watched my cum flow out of Mukuro's pussy.

She was twitching, but obviously still conscious as she spoke out.

"T-thank you..."

And with that she passed out.

I turned around to look for an exit, but I was met with a taser against my neck and passed out.  
__

By now I'm sure being told I woke up is getting repetitive, so I'll just cut right to it.

I found myself in another room.

This time I was bound again, but not in the way you'd think. I was basically being tied to the ground, all stiff.

I was on all fours like a dog, completely naked.

"Well haven't you been a naughty boy"

"Junko..."

I couldn't see her due to the way me head was positioned, but I knew it was her from her voice.

"You're god damn right"

Her tone was serious and dark all of a sudden.

**SLAP**

"Ouch!"

She slapped my ass cheek with full force. I didn't know she was capable of that strength.

"All this time, it has been you doing the fucking, so I decided it was time for you to get fucked for once"

"That sounds more like an insult than anything el- FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK THAT HURTSSSSSSSS!!!"

I felt the sudden pain of something being forced inside of me.

There was no doubt about it, Junko was fucking me in the ass with a strap-on. Or at least I hoped it was strap-on and not anything else.

My eyes started to water as I felt my ass tearing. 

This is the exact kind of stuff you'd find when reading fanfics about crack ships.

"Awwyeah, how'd you like this?!"

Junko started to go faster.

The pain was starting to be unbearable.

Was this karma? Is this how everyone else was feeling? 

"Welp, I'm bored"

With that, she pulled out and stopped. 

I could feel my ass bleeding.

"Gee that was no fun pegboy, you could've at least screamed a bit more!"

"H-how f-fucked in... the h-head are y-you"

I was in so much pain I could barely speak.

"I'll let you in on a little secret"

Junko released me from my binding. 

I couldn't move much, so I rolled onto my back so I could see her.

Well, the first thing I saw was the sharp heel of her high heel descending at a fast rate. This was also the last thing I saw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!"

She pulled her heel out of my eye socket. Blood was squirting everywhere.

I tried to move my hand to where my eye once was but it was kicked away. Soon after she did the same to my other eye.

"KKKKKFUUUUUUUUCK"

Loosing so much blood, I could feel my life start to fade away.

"Oh yeah about that secret... Let's see... What was it..? Oh yeah!"

After a brief pause she went closely to me ear and said

"That wasn't even the worst I can do"

With that, I passed away.  
__

June 11th

Makoto's eyes opened. There were only two thoughts in his head.

Saving the girls that died as a consequence of his inaction.

And revenge.

Chapter 16 end.


	17. Free! Eternal Cummer

Haremronpa ch17: Free! Eternal Cummer  
Written by: Shal5  
June 10th, 08:00am

Remembering his encounter with Mahiru and Hiyoko yesterday, Makoto was looking forward to seeing them again today, so he could raise the flags for the threesome route.

He'd been so excited that he had ended up coming to school early, and he'd gone straight to the newspaper in the club in hopes of them arriving early.

There had however been no one there, and he was wandering the hallways looking for them, but hadn't had any luck thus far.

"Oh, hey Makoto!"

Hearing someone calling out to him, Makoto turned around, expecting to see a red-haired girl running towards him.

Who he saw however, was someone completely different.

It was a girl with tanned skin, and brown hair. He especially liked her tremendous tits.

He was pretty sure the girl was in his class, but he didn't remember her name. That was also why he was surprised that she remembered his.

"Oh, hi there, miss… Sorry, can't remember."

"It's Aoi, Aoi Asahina. Well, I guess we haven't really gotten to know each other yet, so it's not that surprising."

"Yeah. Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, I just came here from my morning jog. Swimmers need to stay in good shape you know. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was looking for Mahiru and Hiyoko in our class. You shouldn't happen to know where they are?"

"Hmmmm, they're probably still in their dorm this early. They're more the types to stay late after school instead of coming early."

"Oh, do you know their room numbers?"

"It's only one room. They specially requested to share one."

"Perfect! I mean, do you know which room that is?"

"I do, but... I'd like you to do me a little favor before telling you."

Makoto remembered when he'd done Celeste a "favor", and wasn't sure he wanted to continue the conversation.

"U-um, what kind of favor is it?"

"Well you see, I ordered a few boxes of donuts, and I need someone to help carrying them up to the pool for me. I'd also like some help in preparing the donuts!"

"I-I see…"

"Oh, if knowing their room number isn't enough, I can probably do some other thing you want me to do as well!"

"What do you mean by 'thing I want you to do'?"

"What if I said you could do whatever you wanted to do with my body?"

Makoto felt his member rising.

"Seriously? Just for helping you carry some donuts and preparing them?"

"Yeah, it's kind of important to me, so I'm prepared to give up at least that much."

"Well, I can't really say no to that offer, now can I? Where are the donuts?"

"Oh, they're right over there, just follow me!"

As Makoto followed Aoi, he thought to himself, 'Sorry threesome route, I'll get back to you after I conquer the athletic girl!'

\---

June 10th, 08:30am

Makoto had finished carrying the donuts to the pool, and he and Aoi, who both had switched to their swimsuits, were sitting on the pool benches packing out the donuts.

He was staring at Aoi's nice body, and all her curves which were emphasized by her tight swimsuit. If he looked really closely, he could see a small dot stick out from each of her breasts.

Casting a glance at the clock, Makoto had a bad premonition.

"Won't we be in trouble if we miss Ms. Yukizome's class?"

Vivid images of the punishments Ms. Yukizome threatened with flashed through Makoto's mind.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just tell her you were helping me train, and she'll let you off the hook."

"I see. Then how should we prepare the donuts?"

"Well, it's nothing too complicated. I like to vary the topping on the donuts, so I just need you put it on the donuts."

"Ah, okay. Then the toppings are in the boxes?"

"Yeah, they should be in small plastic bags."

Makoto took out the toppings and started to put it on. There were plenty of different toppings, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate and raspberry.

After emptying the plastic bags, he noticed that there were some donuts left that didn't have any topping yet.

"Um… Aoi, what do you want me to do with these?"

"Could you just gather up some spit in your mouth and then spread it out on the donut?"

"Wait, as in you want *my* spit as topping on the donut?"

"Yeah, I like to try out new tastes!"

"O-okay."

Makoto gathered spit on his tongue, and licked the donut so there was spit all over it.

"Should I take spit on all the remaining donuts?"

"No, have there be three left."

When he was finished with spreading his spit out on the donuts, Aoi asked him to come over.

"Well, I realize this might be a little awkward, but there's two other fluids I'd like to try on the donuts."

"What are those? Since you said fluids, could you be talking about my sperm?"

As Makoto spoke, he felt his shaft rising in the swimming shorts he was wearing. When he looked down at it, he saw that the shorts were almost tearing because of his erection.

"Yeah, exactly Makoto. Well, I want both your precum and your sperm. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yeah! Go ahead!"

Makoto saw Aoi's hand's take the swimming shorts and drag them down, exposing his dick for all to see.

She then took her hand and began stroking it.

As she did, Makoto took his hands and started playing with her nipples.

As both of them were breathing heavily, Makoto felt his precum seep out of his dick. Aoi received it in her hand, and spread it out on the donut she was holding.

After she had done that, she moved the lowest portion of her swimsuit to the side, so that her pussy was exposed.

Fluids were dripping out, and as with his precum, Aoi gathered it up in her hand before using it as topping on a donut.

"Well then, there's only one left then."

As she said that, she took the donut, and placed it on Makoto's dick, so that it went through the hole on the donut.

"Makoto, if you don't mind, could you lie down?"

Makoto laid down on the floor next to the pool, and Aoi's mouth embraced his dick.

As she was sucking him, Makoto felt her tongue touch all the parts of his dick that it managed to reach.

Makoto felt the pressure inside him building up, and his breath was getting heavier.

"Aoi, I'm… gonna give you all I got!"

Right after Makoto exploded inside Aoi's mouth, he saw her taking her mouth off his dick and smiling to him.

Her mouth lips were covered with his seeds, and they were everywhere around her teeth as well.

She used her tongue to gather what was on her lips into her mouth, and gurgled it, as if to mix it together.

When she was finished, she put her mouth down to Makoto's dick, and used her tongue to spread Makoto's sperm on the donut.

Her tongue sometimes accidentally touched his dick as she was spreading out the sperm, and whenever that happened, Makoto felt his lust rising again.

"Makoto, thanks for your help! If you don't mind, can we eat the donuts together in 20 minutes? I'd like to take a swim first."

"Y-yeah, sure," Makoto said as he was still laying on the floor, thinking about how wonderful his life had turned after enrolling Whore's Peak.

\---  
June 10th, 11:00am

"You know, I feel like I've ended up being some kind of main character after I enrolled at Whore's Peak."

Makoto was chitchatting with Aoi while they were eating donuts. 

"Really? Well, it could be something like that saying… you know the one. 'Everyone is the main character of their own story.'"

"I guess. Still, it was just such a 180 turnaround after I enrolled here. Suddenly every girl I talk to is interested in me, and everyone seems to find some kind of excuse to have sex with me. Oh, not that I mind. And I really enjoyed what we were doing together."

"Thanks! Anyways, I don't understand complicated stuff like that. And why haven't you eaten your special donut yet?"

For the special donuts, they had decided that they each took the donuts with the other's fluids, so Makoto ended up with the donut that had Aoi's pussy-juice on it, while Aoi had the ones with his sperm and precum.

"Well you know, saving the best for last and all that."

"Well, I'm taking my special donuts now at least!"

Aoi first went for the one with precum, took a bite of it.

"Man, this is good. I've never tasted anything like this. The flavor's so unique, and it fills me with warmth! I need more of it!"

She took more bites of the donut, and after each bite Aoi became more and more euphoric, and Makoto could see some spit spilling out of her mouth.

"Well then, time for the main course!"

She went for the second donut, and took a bite of it as well.

Her demeanor immediately changed.

"Aaaah! T-this is so good! I-it feels like M-Makoto is becoming a part of me!"

She convulsed, and fell to the floor and laid there, breathing heavily.

Makoto could see her nipples having become really clear through her swimsuit.

"Wow… If I get like this after just one bite, what would the rest be like?"

She got up and took what was left of the donut and stuffed it in her mouth.

It was an explosion.

As if a dam had been broken, her pussy juice flooded out, while her back convulsed so far back Makoto was starting to get worried that her bones might've broken.

Her nipples had gotten so hard that they pierced through the swimsuit, and Aoi was crying out in joy.

As she started to calm down, she looked at Makoto in ecstasy.

"Thank you for letting me experience this! Please eat your donut as well!"

"Y-yeah, sure…"

Makoto wasn't quite sure how to respond to the situation, but he decided to eat the donut with Aoi's pussy juice.

When he put the donut in his mouth, he felt the aroma spread through his mouth. He felt his dick starting to push against his swimming shorts again, and he looked at Aoi's nipples, he had a realization. 

"Aoi, I need you..."

His breathing was heavy.

"That reminds me. I still owe you a favor since you helped me. What do you want to do?"

"Can I do anything?"

"Well, as long as it isn't illegal."

"Then I'll go ahead and do what I want."

As Makoto said that, he grabbed Aoi and pulled her toward him. He put his lips towards her, and his tongue inside of her.

The saliva that ended up going into his mouth was very sweet, and Makoto wanted more.

His tongue felt around everywhere inside of her, and he tried to get as much of her spit into his own mouth.

Makoto felt his lust level going over 9000, and whipped his dick out.

He then grabbed the lower portion of the swimsuit and ripped a hole in it, so he could access her pussy.

He stuck his dick inside, and it drowned in all the pussy juice.

As his dick got soaked, he heard Aoi say something to him.

"M-Makoto… If it's not too much, could I ask us to do one specific thing?"

"S-sure, what is it?"

"Could we go to the shallow part of the pool, and have you hold me underwater as you fuck me?"

"U-um, sure."

Makoto and Aoi went over to the shallow part of the pool, and Aoi bent over so her head was underwater.

Makoto inserted his dick again, and grabbed Aoi's head with one hand, and held it underwater.

His other hand held her hands in place on her back.

He pushed himself inside of her, and felt her pussy juice covering the entirety of his dick.

Makoto was in complete control. He had completely dominated Aoi, and could really do whatever he wanted.

He noticed that his dick had ripped the swimsuit to the point where her asshole was exposed. Wanting some variation from the normal formula, he took his dick out, and inserted it into her asshole instead.

Aoi seemed to react to that, but he kept holding her head underwater, as she had asked of him.

He felt the pressure inside him rising, but he knew he could still keep going.

Aoi was moving her entire body, but Makoto was still in complete control.

Even though she tried to kick him with his legs, he was stronger than her, and managed to hold her legs in place with his own legs.

"Don't worry Aoi, this will soon be over. And remember, you were the one who said I could do anything, right? This is merely the privilege of the main character."

Feeling in absolute control, Makoto decided to dominate her by covering her with his own seeds.

As he felt the pressure reaching the breaking point, he pulled out, and let it spread all over her body.

Seeing that she had been marked as his territory, he decided to let go of her head and her hands.

However, as he let go, something peculiar happened.

Instead of Aoi getting her head out of the water, the rest of her body fell into the water instead.

"Huh?"

Makoto had a bad feeling.

He grabbed her body, and dragged her out of the water.

He put his ear next to her mouth, but couldn't hear any breathing.

He tried to take her pulse, but he didn't get any reaction.

He put her on the floor, and tried performing CPR.

However, from what little Makoto knew about it, nothing seemed to be happening.

At that point, it dawned on him what had happened.

Aoi was dead, and he had been the one to take her life.

\---

June 10th, 12:00pm

Makoto was at a loss for words.

"How could this happen? Is this some kind of bad joke?!"

He was on the floor next to Aoi's body, and wasn't sure what his next move should be.

"What kind of shit writer interrupts the sex scene with a death scene?! I know the main character has to go through a conflict, but at least make it realistic!"

He knew he'd have to get rid of the body somehow, if he didn't want to have some serious explaining to do.

There was a locker with pool equipment against the wall, so Makoto went over to it to see if it had anything he could use.

Luckily for him, it wasn't locked, and when he looked inside of it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Robo Justice? Why would a Robo Justice suit be in the locker?"

Makoto remembered having watched Robo Justice when he was younger, and he had even been a big fan of it, so in a way, it was relieving to see the familiar face looking at him.

"Wait, this size…"

Makoto took out the suit, and dragged it next to Aoi.

Then he started to put the suit on Aoi, piece by piece.

When he was done, Makoto realized it was a perfect fit, and if he lifted it up now, it would look like he was carrying a costume for the theatre club.

"Isn't this awfully convenient though? First the locker isn't locked, and then I just so happen to find a suit that's a perfect fit for Aoi in it… Is this some kind of asspull to make sure I succeed? If that's the case, I don't really have anything to worry about do I? The writer won't let me lose in the end, so it'll all work out!"

He moved the boxes the donuts had been in into the locker, so that other people that came in wouldn't notice that anyone had been here.

Makoto then carried Aoi (in the Robo Justice suit) into the changing room and changed into his regular clothes.

Making sure no one saw him when he left the changing room, he immediately started heading for the theatre club's prop room that Mahiru had shown him yesterday.

He noticed the students in the hallway looking at him, but he paid it no mind.

'The writer wouldn't make an irrelevant side character be the one to stop me. The only ones I got to look out for are people I know.'

As he thought that to himself, the worst-case scenario happened.

"Hey Makoto, what are you doing?"

Makoto instinctively turned towards the voice, and saw Mahiru and Hiyoko looking at him.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. How should I explain this to them in a way that doesn't make them suspicious of me?'

Before he got to say anything however, Mahiru took the initiative.

"Did the theatre club ask you to carry that down to the prop room for you?"

"Huh? I mean yeah, they did." 

"Geez, I keep telling them not to rely on others like that, and then they make you carry that whole costume on your own. I'll hold the legs, and you hold the arms, okay?"

Makoto stopped holding the Robot Justice suit around the torso, and instead grabbed the arms.

At the same time Mahiru grabbed the legs, and they started to walk towards the theatre club's prop room.

"Wow, it is heavy Makoto," said Mahiru. "Almost as if there was a body in there."

"Yeah, it really is, huh? Thanks for helping me."

As they were walking, Makoto thought to himself, 'Wow that was lucky. The writer must really want me to succeed, considering all the help he's giving me. Maybe I'll even get to start on the threesome route?'

After walking for a little while, they finally arrived at the prop room. Mahiru took out her key and opened it up, and they placed the Robo Justice suit together with the other big costumes.

'Man, that was easy," Makoto thought. 'I'll have to move it to a more permanent disposal place later, but this will at least work for the rest of the school day.'

As he was thinking, Mahiru spoke up. 

"Umm… Makoto?"

"Yeah, what is it? Now that I'm finally done, should the three of us go and do something together?"

"Well, maybe… There's something I'd like to talk to you about first."

Makoto noticed that she avoided looking into his eyes.

'She's so cute when she's being shy.'

"Well, what is it Mahiru?"

"You didn't happen to be at the swimming pool with Aoi today, did you?"

Makoto froze.

"W-well, she asked for some help with her donuts, so I gave her that. It wasn't for long though, and the theatre club had asked for my help as well, so I wasn't at the pool that long."

"Could you please explain this then?"

As she said that, she handed Makoto her camera, which was set to gallery mode.

All the newest pictures showed to people, Makoto and Aoi.

Makoto was at a loss for words.

It started with a picture of him and Aoi getting the donuts, followed by pictures of various moments from the day, like them spreading topping on the donuts, and them preparing the "special" topping.

When he reached a picture of him and Aoi eating the donuts together, he paused, and looked at Mahiru.

"S-should I really continue looking through it?"

"I think you should, yes."

Mahiru's expression had shifted from a shy look to a stern one, and Makoto felt pressured just speaking to her.

The next picture showed him kissing Aoi, and then the next one was of him holding her head underwater while he had his way with her.

And then, finally, it was a picture of her lifeless body while Makoto tried to use CPR on her.

Makoto burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to-"

Mahiru stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Shhh, be quiet. Someone might hear you."

At this point, Makoto had a realiziation. 'Wow, even when I've killed someone, she's on my side. The writer is really making it convenient for me.'

As Mahiru let go of his mouth, Makoto spoke.

"Sorry about that, I just don't know how to handle this situation."

"That's fine Makoto, me and Hiyoko will find a solution one way or another. The newspaper has the power to affect the school's view of things after all."

"Oh, that reminds me. How did you know I was at the pool? Was that one of your informants?"

"Yeah… It started with me looking after you when I didn't see you anywhere at school, and as I was looking for you, one of the other girls in the class told me she'd seen you go into the pool with Aoi."

"In our class? Who was it?"

"I really don't think I should tell you when you need to calm down. It would be quite a shock for you."

"Please Mahiru, I need to know."

"W-well, don't blame me for what this knowledge will do to you. I-it was Celestia Ludenberg."

Makoto felt a shiver in his spine.

"A-as in the gambling queen?"

"Yeah. She told me she'd tell me where you were in exchange for any pictures I took today."

"T-then that means she'll be sitting on photos on me killing Aoi?"

"Don't worry, I'll delete them, so she won't have anything."

"I can't let you not uphold your end of the deal like that, now can I?"

Makoto shivered at the familiar voice that came from outside the room.

"C-Celeste?!"

He turned to Mahiru and Hiyoko.

"You guys, run. Get away from here as quick as possible. I'll distract her."

As he spoke, he pushed both of them towards the stage exit, on the opposite side of the room from where Celeste was waiting outside.

"M-make sure you stay safe then Makoto."

Those were the last words Makoto heard before he closed the door to the stage.

And when he turned around, Celeste was right in front of him.

He was scared.

His mind was in utter chaos.

He wanted to run away, but the girls had to get away at least.

'I'll get through this. For a main character, this is nothing!' he thought to himself.

"What do you want Celeste?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing a second round of our previous agreement. It ended so suddenly after all."

The memories from his previous encounter with Celeste flashed through his mind, and Makoto tried his best to suppress them.

"N-no, I-I can't do that. T-that's too much."

"Well then. It appears you think you're in a position where you can make demands. Should I remind you who it is that'll be screwed if I get someone to open that Robo Justice suit?"

"P-prison would be better than reliving that week."

"Well aren't you acting brave? What if I tell you I'll get Mahiru and Hiyoko over there in trouble as well? Would that change your mind? Or would you prefer to live with the guilt that you ruined two innocent girls' lives thanks to your own stupidity?"

Makoto was shocked.

'This girl… I knew she was bad, but does she have no respect for human life whatsoever?'

However, there was nothing he could do about this situation now.

Either he'd ruin his own life, or he'd ruin Mahiru and Hiyoko's.

'No wait, isn't this where the main character finds a third option, which ends up being the best of both the other options?'

He closed his mind; focusing only on finding a solution to the problem he was facing.

As he thought, it dawned on him.

There was a simple solution to all of this.

He simply had to restart.

"Sorry Celeste, but I can't let either of those options come true."

"And how do you plan on that?"

"I'll leave this school, and get a new life. A life where all the people I've known up to now don't exist."

"So you're running away then. Still, what about the two girls? Are you going to leave them in my care?"

"You fool. I already told them to run. They should have already left the school, knowing that they can't come back."

At that point, Celeste's expression changed to a frown, and she looked straight at him, with flames burning in her eyes.

"You…! Do you think you'll get away with this? I have a trump card of my own you know."

Makoto was shocked by her sudden change. He had never expected the calm and composed girl to have a sudden outburst like that.

Then, she raised her arm, and her pointed finger pointed straight at him.

"GET HIM!!"

When she shouted, the door behind her was knocked down by a group of handsome men dressed like butlers.

Makoto started running without even thinking, and his head was filled with only one thought.

To get away.

He slammed the door to the stage open, and headed for the theatre exit.

He ran towards the courtyard outside the school.

He ran towards the school gates.

He ran towards the outside world.

He ran.

He ran.

He ran away from his life at Whore's Peak. 

\---  
Meanwhile, at the prop room, Celeste's demeanor returned to her calm self.

"Man, that was unsightly of me, but at this point, it's better if I make sure he never comes back here. Would have liked to have him as my servant again, but since that clearly wasn't possible, it's better that he isn't here. After all, there's no point to have someone who would go against me near me. Plus, it's not like I didn't gain anything from this. I'm guessing those two girls should be in their dorm room, and even if they aren't, they wouldn't have run far away like he claimed they had. They've been here longer than him, so they're much more attached to this school, so they won't leave it unless they have to or are told to."

She gave instructions to the butlers, and went on her way to Mahiru and Hiyoko's dorm room.

\---

June 10th, 11:45pm

Makoto ran for the rest of the day.

He just wanted to get away from everything.

He had decided to cut off all his previous ties, and start a new life somewhere far removed from Whore's Peak.

And so he'd ended up on a train platform.

Looking at the station name, he realized that he'd ran quite the distance.

His only goal had been to get away from the butlers, so he hadn't paid too much attention to his surroundings.

The only place he'd noticed on his way here was the hotel where he and Peko made love.

There was still ten minutes until the train came, and he was sitting on a bench on the platform doing nothing.

"Hey, Makoto! What do you think you're doing?!"

Makoto was startled when he heard the familiar voice, but slowly turned toward it and confirmed who it was.

It was Hiyoko.

"H-Hiyoko! Did you end up here as well? And where is Mahiru?"

"I was looking for you, and luckily some of the newspaper club's informants saw you on the way here. Anyways, answer my question. What do you think you're doing?"

Hiyoko were doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Listen Hiyoko, I know it's scary. However, this is for the best. I wasn't planning on taking anyone with me, but if you want you could come with me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"You…! Do you even realize what you've done to Mahiru?!"

"What are you talking about? Didn't you two escape together?"

"After you told us to run, we went to our dorm room so we could wait there to the situation calmed down. Then, that bitch got her butlers to break down the door and force us to be our slaves if we didn't want to be accomplices in Aoi's murder. A-and then M-Mahiru… said she'd do anything for Celeste if she let me go..."

"Wait, are you saying Mahiru became her slave for…"

Makoto could only describe his week with Celeste as Hell. He'd never want to do that again, especially if Celeste could do absolutely anything she wanted with him. He felt his week with her had only been a glimpse into what hell was like.

"YES! SHE BECAME HER SLAVE FOR LIFE! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE A FUCKING COWARD AND RAN AWAY! MAHIRU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, SO WHY IS SHE GETTING PUNISHMENT WHILE SOMEONE LIKE YOU ARE GOING AWAY!"

"N-no! I didn't mean for this to happen! That's why I told you to get away, remember?! I told you so you'd have a chance to escape the school!"

"Are you trying to say this isn't your fault?! Didn't all of this happen because of you?! And if that's what you meant, why didn't you tell us to leave the school?! We thought you wouldn't let your problems ruin someone else's life, because that's what a decent person would do!"

"H-hey listen Hiyoko, try to calm down a little. Let's forget that this ever happened. We can start a new life. It'll be the start of a new arc, where I'll be the responsible onii-sama and you'll be the cute imouto."

"You fucking delusional pig! Why would I ever go along with that?!"

"Now now, don't be so harsh. Give onii-sama a hug now."

Immediately after she realized Makoto was actually going for a hug, she pushed him away from him.

Makoto looked confused at her.

"Wait, why are you rejecting me? Didn't you get Mahiru to set up our meeting so you could be with me? Don't you love me, just like every other girl at Whore's Peak? Even Celeste, despite the horrible way she did it, wasn't it just her way of wanting me? Sure, some gave excuses for it, but isn't the matter of the fact that they ended up doing it with me because they wanted me? I never threatened anyone, did I? I'm not the one in the wrong here. I'm the main character. Everyone loves me, and the people who don't are in the wrong. That's what I am, right? So come with me, unless you want to be in the wrong!"

"What are you even talking about?! Main character?! Have you completely lost it?! Yes, I was interested in you back then, but that was clearly a mistake on my part! You're a horrible person!"

"Don't be like that. I'm a good choice; everything ends up working out for the main character after all. So come with me, and we'll live a good life where both of us love each other. I know I've lusted for other girls, but I'm willing to settle for just you. Though I guess that might end the series since I've settled on the girl, so I might have to build a new harem when we get to our new life, just so I can keep the series going"

"You've gone insane. Really, why would anyone fall in love with you the way you are now. However, I guess there's still one way even someone like you could get a kiss."

Makoto's face brightened up.

"And that's kissing that train!"

Hiyoko was moving farther away from Makoto.

No wait, Makoto was moving farther away from Hiyoko.

Not only that, but he was moving towards the track, and he could see the train approaching at high speed.

As he fell to the tracks, he smiled and shouted out his last words.

"There's no way this will kill the main character!"

Then, with a smile on his face, Makoto was killed by the midnight train.


	18. Anal-ysis Therapy

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 18: Anal-ysis Therapy  
Written by: Socc  
June 6th, 09:00am

Makoto had been having nightmares so frequent, it was plaguing him. Every day, waking up, having sex with a girl in completely different scenarios, then him dying. His memories seemed to be awash with death.  
He had to see someone about this, quickly. The only person he knew to talk to was his teacher, Chisa Yukizome.  
Once dressed and prepared, he made his way to homeroom, his body still feeling worn down after so long. He didn’t take a seat in the classroom and instead immediately walked over to the teacher’s desk.  
“Miss Yukizome?”  
“What is it, Naegi? Do you need to see the school nurse again?”  
“No…I’ve been having nightmares lately. I need to talk to someone about it.”  
“Oh! Do you want to go see the therapist here? She’s really good, and helps keep the girls here at Whore’s Peak in tip-top mental shape!”  
“I think that’d be good…” he mustered out, still dreading what had happened those nights.  
“Okay! She’s on the fourth floor, next to the master of head’s office. Can’t miss it.”  
“You mean the headmaster, right…?”  
“I know what I said. Now go!” she shooed the boy out, and he left the classroom towards the flights of stairs that would lead him to the therapist’s office.  
\---  
“Miaya Gekkogahara – Therapist” read a sign on the door.  
Makoto knew this was it. Opting not to knock, he turned the handle, pushing it open to see an empty chaise lounge and a lady in a wheelchair with two mounted screens, one facing her and the other away from her, not dissimilar to Stephen Hawking’s.  
She had short blue hair, blue eyes and long eyelashes, and wore a long, crimson scarf which hid the lower part of her face, as well as a beige jacket, a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black skirt.   
Sighing, he turned to the woman and introduced himself.  
“Uhh…hello? Miss Yukizome sent me…I’m Makoto Naegi. I’m—“  
“Oh! Hi there!” a pink rabbit that was shown on the front display of her chair happily exclaimed to him.  
“My name’s Miaya Gekkogahara! I’m the therapist here at Whore’s Peak Academy, and I luv luv all my students and do anything to help them!”  
Makoto immediately looked rather confused and raised an eyebrow at the screen, before he took steps back towards the door.  
“Uhh…hi. I came to see you about some mental issues I’m having, but I’m...not so sure about this now.”  
“Don’t worry! I’m one of the best there is! You’re in safe hands with me, there’s nothing to worry about!”  
“Okay…can I sit down and explain what’s going on?” he asked, looking to the lounge set in the middle of the room.  
“Sure, sure! Sit down, I’ll be able to help!”  
Miaya motioned to the chair with her own chair, putting herself perpendicular to the chaise lounge. Makoto made his way around to the other side of the lounge and lied down with his face towards the woman as he closed his eyes and interlocked his fingers over his stomach.  
“So I’ve been having really bad nightmares as of late…I keep on having these dreams about women. I end up having sex with them, and it’s really good, but every time after it, I usually end up dying in some fashion.”  
To this, Miaya merely nodded, seeming intensely involved in work on her mounted computer.  
“Like one time, a girl cut my body in half, and another time, I was hit by a train, and then there was this other time…you get the idea.”  
The rabbit thought for a second, before coming up with an idea, while the therapist herself remained expressionless.  
“Aha! I have a solution that could help fix this!”  
“You do!?” Makoto exclaimed, sitting up from the lounge.  
“Of course! This is a symptom of post-traumatic stress disorder! It can cause chronic, recurrent nightmares in people! One of the ways to help remedy this issue was to find ways to dissociate the good event, being the sex, with the bad event, being dying!”  
“Really? Huh…so what you’re suggesting is…”  
“Have more sex! Then you won’t have those nightmares!”  
“Okay…well, you say you’d do anything to help your students, right?” he thought to himself, wondering whether he was in one of his nightmares again.  
“Yep! This is Whore’s Peak Academy! It’s actively encourage that student-teacher relations are healthy!  
Miaya then noticed a bulge forming in the boy’s pants.  
“You’re already thinking about it? Wow, so eager!”  
“But how am I going to fuck you? I mean, you’re in a wheelchair…” he noted.  
“Don’t worry! This is just a means of communication, because I’m mute!”  
The wheelchair’s screens then folded away, and Miaya stood up, taking off the jacket she was wearing. She motioned for Makoto to stay there, as she unbuttoned her vest, now remaining in nothing but a white dress shirt, black skirt and her socks and slippers.  
“Wow…” Makoto inadvertently whispered, his length only growing as he started to undo his pants and unzip his hoodie in preparation for what was about to occur.  
Miaya wasted little time taking off what was on her feet, but rather than taking everything off now, she stepped lightly to Makoto, unzipped his fly and reached in to take out his already hardened rod.   
She put one hand on his chest and another at the base of his dick, pushing her lips onto the tip.  
Makoto involuntarily let out a long moan as Miaya parted her lips and accepted him into her mouth, while using her tongue to wrap around the head of his shaft and licking around it.  
“Ahh…that’s so good…”  
Makoto put a hand on the crown of the therapist’s head as she began bobbing her head up and down on his member, blowing him eagerly.  
Soon the sounds of the room were filled with little gags from Miaya and groans from Makoto as she held his rod in her throat which accommodated nicely for his size.  
When Miaya finally released his cock from the confines of her mouth, she held the boy down and instead put her hips over his groin.  
She didn’t fuck him yet, but merely worked his shaft with her own pussy, rocking herself back and forth along his dick and drawing out even more pleasured cries from Makoto.  
“Fuck, Miaya…let me fuck you now…”  
Taking control of the situation, he pushed his hips up to raise Miaya’s body, then inserted himself into the therapist.  
The lucky student now thrusted up into her, holding onto her breasts for support as she held herself up, allowing him to continue his escapades.  
“Yes…god, yes…you’re so tight…”  
Miaya now synchronized herself with Makoto, their thrusts taking less effort as she bounced on him, her pert breasts being firmly squeezed as her light frame was being pounded.  
After a long effort of riding, the girl eventually lifted herself off the boy and beckoned him off the lounge. Makoto complied, and she took his spot on the lounge while pointing down towards her ass.  
“You want me to fuck your ass?” he asked, and she nodded in response, looking desperate for more. Obliging, he pushed himself slowly into her anus until it eventually gave way to his dick.  
“OHHHH shit…Miaya…ungh, yes…”  
He now started to feel his member pulse, signalling an incoming orgasm. In response, his primal instincts took over, as he thrusted himself into Miaya’s ass and nailed her as hard as he could, their hips making contact with each thrust, as Makoto’s stamina quickly drained from his intensity.  
“F-fuck…Miaya…I’m going to cum inside your ass!” Makoto moaned out, his member throbbing with each pump he made inside her. Miaya nodded and clutched onto Makoto’s neck to bring him forward and further into her.  
Makoto felt his climax incoming, and pushed as deep as he could into her, filling her sphincter up with his seed. Panting heavily, he pulled his dripping cock out of the woman’s ass, as it remained hung.  
Then he felt the hands around his neck grow tighter. Before he could question it, his head was turned around away from the girl, and he slumped to the ground, lifeless.  
__  
Afterword

Hey guys it's Dangit again. I'd like to apologize for the lack of chapters recently, we've just been really busy these past few weeks. I'd like to make it my goal to get more done soon, with more frequent releases starting in late march. Thanks again to all my writers and readers who have made this so popular.


	19. Sakura Dicked

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 19: Sakura Dicked  
Written By: Dangit

June 12th, 3pm

It's been about a day since Makoto had come back after being killed by Junko, and he had been staying in his room being paranoid.

The note pad on his desk was full of scribbles and incomprehensible "words", surely written by someone who had gone insane.

Suddenly, the door to the washroom opened and our weak-kneed proswagonist stepped out.

"Ah... I just had the biggest fucking shit I've ever shitted out of my shit hole. Damn, that was some good shit"

Makoto thought uncontrollably swearing would be intimidating, but in reality it made him seem like more of a pussy than he already was.

"Hm... there needs to be a better way to fend off enemies"

He came up with a plan to get stronger, and headed out towards the dojo.  
__

After a long walk up stairs, Makoto had reached the dojo.

"Ahh, just end me. I haven't even started training and even that climb up the stairs tired me out!"

Makoto opened the door to dojo. It was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

The first thing he noticed was the Sakura petals falling from the sky.

"They say the fall at a speed of five centimetres per second..."

A soft voice came from the centre of the room. 

As Makoto lowered his head, he was soon looking at a girl with long white hair and fair porcelain skin, sitting cross legged in the centre of the room.

"Uhh... hello?"

"Yes, hello"

"So uh..."

"You're going to ask me for my name correct?"

"Well I uh... yeah"

The girl smiled gently.

"My name is Sakura Ogami, friends call me Ogre"

"Huh? Ogre? As in Shrek? Because you don't look much like an ogr-"

Before Makoto could finish his sentence, Sakura got up and swiftly kicked Makoto square in the dick.

"Wh-what the fuck was that for..."

Makoto was writhing in pain on the floor.

"It feels like my testicles exploded!"

"I'm not called Ogre because of my appearance. I'm called Ogre because of my brute strength"

"P-please, can you train me?"

"Hm. I guess I could use a training partner. Oh by the way, I didn't even hit you with all my strength. That was about fifteen percent"

"F-fifteen.."

"So what is it you need to train?"

Makoto had stood back up.

"Everything..."

"Oh? What is this? You're tougher than I thought."

"Huh?"

"Most people I hit would be down for at least an hour, but you got up in just a few minutes"

"I'm kind of used to pain now, hehe..."

"So if you wanted to train every part of your body, we'd need to take a trip, the equipment here is more for maintaining strength, rather than gaining"

"I see, so where is it we're going?"

"Into the mountains"

"Oh okay. Hey, wait a minute!"

"I see you're enthusiastic. We leave now."

Without any other word, Sakura started to leave. Makoto had no choice but to follow.  
__

Makoto was now wearing a tracksuit, and was out of his breath.

"H-how... much longer... until we reach the top?"

"How much longer? We're not even a quarter way up!"

"But it's been 2 days!"

"Suck it up, buttercup"

"No, you'll be doing the sucki-"

Sakura was so quick that Makoto was kicked off the edge where they were resting for a few minutes before he could finish his remark.

"Ow, ow ow, ow ow ow, something just went up my ass! Ow ow"

Makoto rolled down the side of the mountain before hitting a tree which stopped his fall.

"Hey asshole, I'll be staying here so come back up quickly!"

He cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice echo.

"FUCK YOUUUUU!"

"You wish!"

After Sakura shouted back Makoto started to dash back up the hill as fast as his body would let him.

Returning to where Sakura was resting took him over 2 hours.  
__

"It's raining."

"I see that"

Makoto was sitting out in the rain while Sakura was under the protection of a tree.

3 more days had passed.

"So we're halfway up, and I've sustained injuries including but not limited to: Spider Bites, lacerations, bruises, snake bites, being kicked off of a cliff, and now possibly hypothermia"

"It's all a part of your training"

Makoto let out an exaggerated sigh.  
__

It was now the 10th day, Makoto and Sakura had reached the top of the mountain.

"So this is the mountain top..."

"Yes, I have trained here many times but the scenery never gets old"

From the top, Makoto could see everything. The crevasses, other mountains, holes, and lakes. Not to mention the forest and other plant life.

"It's getting kind of late, how about we rest?"

"Yeah. Seems like a good idea"

Makoto set up camp for the night alone, while Sakura relaxed by the tree.

He had gotten into his bed, but surprisingly Sakura crawled in with him.

"Huh!? What exactly are you doing in here"

"Well, I thought you earned this"

Sakura's body was pressing up against Makoto.

'Wow, she's warm, and her skin is so smooth'

"In only 10 days your physical shape has improved drastically"

"Huh really? I guess I didn't realize"

"That's for the best. If you keep training, looking for improvements, you'll never improve"

"That... doesn't make much sense"

"Let me rephrase. Actually, I can't. It's something my family has said for generations"

"I see..."

Both Makoto and Sakura had been gazing up at the starry sky, in awe of its beauty.

"The sky... it's breathtaking this close up"

"This is such a mood setter, I agree"

Makoto looked at Sakura,

And Sakura looked at Makoto.

"... be gentle..."

"Okay..."

The two were already wearing hardly anything, as to have maximum mobility when climbing the mountain.

Sakura's martial arts uniform came off with the pull of a belt.

Makoto took off his track suit and laid it on the ground next to them.

"... if you don't mind, I'd prefer to be on the bottom..."

"Alright"

Sakura was laying on her back with her legs spread open.

"Wow you can see everything from up here. Okay, I'm going in"

Makoto pushed his throbbing cock into Sakura's cum pouch.

"I-is it in?"

"Wow, way to kill my ego"

"Teehee, I'm just kidding"

"It's been a while since the last time I've felt this good"

Despite being in the bottom, Sakura was making hip movements.

"Oh my, what is this? H-hey don't break my dick off!"

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control my own strength"

"Your pussy has such a grip that it feels like my dick's skin will be ripped off"

"Ew, gross"

"S-sorry"

Makoto hadn't splurged in a while, so there was a build up which made him not last very long.

"I'm s-sorry, but I have to cum now or else it's going to start hurting"

"Okay, pull out. There's protein in cum and I need some"

Makoto withdrew his man meat from Sakura's taco and brought it up to her mouth.

Sakura's hand was cupping Makoto's balls as he stroked his cock until he shot his load into Sakura's mouth.

"Heereee it comessss, ughhh"

She greedily drank it all down with a loud slurp and continue to suck every last drop out of Makoto's urethra until he was completely spent.

"Hehe, this is a lot... you must have been saving up for a while. And the thickness, too. This might be the most nutritious thing I ever had"

"This was almost as exhausting as climbing up here"

Makoto yawned, and fell asleep soon after.  
__

The next 5 days were filled with rigorous training.

From sparring, meditating, and more sex, Makoto was constantly improving his stamina and physique.  
__

July 1st, 6am 

It was the end of Makoto's training. 

His body had improved tremendously.

"Wew, that was a thing"

As Makoto looked down at the final product, he was in awe that in only took this short time to get rock hard abs and other muscle improvements.

"Damn, I'm fly as fuck. Maybe this would get me the ladies"

"Don't you remember the reason for coming up here?"

"Ah, right"

Makoto had come up here to get stronger to fend off any enemies.

"Wait a second Sakura... was it alright to take off all this time from school?"

"..."

Sakura was silent.

"..."

Makoto was silent.

"... uh... no..?"

"Were fucked, aren't we?"

"Yup"

"Fuck"

Makoto looked at Sakura,

And Sakura looked at Makoto,

And then they both started run down to the bottom.  
__

July 4th, 3pm

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?"

Makoto and Sakura were being yelled at by Ms. Yukizome 

"Everyone was worried sick!"

"Uh haha... we were training up in the mountains"

"Well I hope you got what you wanted, because now you'll be responsible for collecting all the missing posters that were put up."

"How many were put up exactly"

"Roughly five thousand"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, fuck off"

Now with Makoto busy with taking down all the missing posters, on this day, and this week, the story of Haremronpa comes to an end. To be continued..

Chapter 19 end


	20. Is The Order A Cream-pie?

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity   
Chapter 20: Is The Order A Cream-pie?  
Written By: Dangit

July 8th, 7pm

"Aaaand that's the last of them"

Makoto placed the final missing poster inside his bag.

He had been collecting the posters for the past 5 or so days.

"Heh, good work kiddo"

"It would have been nice if you split from me and helped collect them, you know? Also get off of my shoulders now, they are in pain"

Sakura climbed down from Makoto's shoulders, but not before throwing a quick punch at him that he happened to dodge

"Hey, you think you're getting slow at that?"

"No, you're just getting faster. Having you carry me for these last few days has really improved your stamina"

"I'm not so sure that's how that works"

"Well now that that is over, let's go eat! I heard there is a new restaurant that opened up and is run by a family. One of them is even a student a year older than us"

"Interesting... let's go, I'm starving"  
__

After another hour of walking, Makoto and Sakura arrived at the food joint.

"So it's called Pork Burger huh?... wait a minute, what's with this sign: 'we only server the BEST chicken'?"

"Since when did any of this ever make sense?"

"Good point"

Makoto and Sakura walked inside the restaurant and were met with a camera crew.

In front of the camera was a man with light blonde spiky hair.

"Hey guys, welcome back to triple D. That's Diners, Drive-ins, and Danganronpa. I'm your host Guy Fieri"

"Oh god, HE'S here. Get ready for a long ass wait time, Makoto"

"O-okay..."

Makoto continued to listen in.

"...with that said, let's go visit Flavortown"

The camera crew followed the man throughout the restaurant and into the kitchen.

"Well that was definitely a thing... I guess we should sit down"

Makoto and Sakura went to go sit down at the nearest table.

"So uh, how do we order exactly? There doesn't seem to be a menu here"

"I'm not sure Makoto, I've never been here"

Suddenly, a short guy came running out of the kitchen and directly to Makoto's table.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, what it you wan?"

"Uhh are you supposed to be French or from the hood?"

Sakura asked with a posed look.

"Oh how rude of moi, je name is Teruteru Hanamura"

"S-so you're Japanese...?"

"Tres bien! What can ah getchu to eat?"

"Nobody talks like that! But if we're talking food, what would you recommend?"

"Subarashi-"

"Now that's Japanese"

Makoto interrupted Teruteru with a snarky remark.

"-thanks you for lettin' me put my piece into you. Today's special is... my dick"

"..."

Teruteru stared at Sakura with a bleeding nose as she looked on silently.

"Excuse me."

"Ye?"

"What did you just say"

"I saaaaid I'd offa you mah dick"

Sakura swiftly got up and kicked Teruteru across the room with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Kaaaaaaaaatyyyyy Perrryyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Makoto was silent.

"I'm done with this shit. Sorry Makoto but I'm leaving"

"Uh... ah... okay."

Mildly agitated, Sakura left the restaurant leaving Makoto behind with his mouth hanging open.

"Yare yare"

"Was that a mother fucking JoJo's reference?"

"HOLY FUCK YOU SCARED ME"

Behind Makoto was the man with the camera crew who had snuck up behind him.

"Yeah, we're going to have to edit that out in post"

Makoto looked at the man in confusion.

"So uh, what exactly did you want with me?"

"We are looking for a challenger to face 'The Endless Pit' in a good eating competition, and thought you'd be perfect"

"The Endless Pit?"

"Yep, it's that girl over there"

The spiky hair man pointed over to a table across the restaurant that was surrounded by people.

Sitting at the table was a tanned girl with large breasts wearing a white button up shirt. Not like the shirt would button up anyways.

"No, that can't be..."

Makoto recognized the girl sitting at the table.

"*That's* your opponent. The Endless Pit, Akane Owari" 

Makoto looked on with wide eyes.

"Why is everyone at my school crazy?"  
__

"Nekomaru Nidai, LOSER!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

"Ha, you gotta try harder next time old man"

Akane was savagely beating her opponents in the sausage eating contest.

"How can she eat so many? She's got to have had over 60 by now... shit, it's my turn next"

"They don't call her 'The Endless Pit' for no reason"

"I bet you don't even understand the pun in that title"

The man with spiky hair went to talk into the microphone.

"Okay everybody, we have our last challenger: Makoto Naegi"

'Huh? Challenger? Me? I didn't ask for this, I was forced into this'

Makoto thought to himself.

But he was shoved into the booth where Akane was sitting.

"Listen kid, I'm getting full here. So let me cut ya a deal, okay?"

"Uhh sure?"

"Okay, if you manage to eat ten sausages before I can, I'll make it worth your and your front tail's while"

"Umm"

"Don't answer, save your energy"

10 sausages each were put out in front of both Akane and Makoto.

**DING**

The bell sounded.

"GO"

Makoto immediately reached for 3 sausages and forced them down his throat.

'Wait a minute... hot. Hot. Hot. They're scalding hot. End my suffering please'

Makoto eyes started to water.

'I have to keep going'

Makoto looked over to Akane, who had already eaten 5.

Makoto took another 3 sausages after he sealed the previous 3.

"Oh would you look at this, our contestant might actually have a chance"

'I might have a chance, but my stomach doesn't'

Makoto, suffering, reached out for another 2.

He lowered them into his throat as he felt it caress the long meat. 

'... eight down... how many does she have..'

A single sausage was left on Akane's plate. She's sweating and looks out of breath.

'This is my chance'

Makoto reached out for the remaining 2 sausages, and forced then down with all his power.

Not even chewing, Makoto had achieved victory.

"Looks like we have a winner! Makoto Naegi has defeated The Endless Pit. Wait, where is he going?"

Makoto had dashed up from his seat and raced towards the restroom.

Makoto flung open the door to the nearest stall, and puked.

And puked.

Makoto was heaving over the toilet.

"I-i... am... never... doing that again..."

"Why not? It was fun!"

"Huh? Who's there"

"It's me, Akane. You walked into the women's washroom."

Makoto slowly turned around to see a random girl looking at him in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH- wait why am I freaking out? This is pointless"

The girl calmly collected herself and walked out.

"Well that was a thing"

**click**

"Uhh, what was that?"

Akane turned around.

"I said I'd make it worth your while. Now drop your pants"

"Uh, well, I, uh, um"

Akane puffed out her chest and her shirt busted open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Hey are you trying to hurt me?!"

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that"

Makoto was now staring at Akane's breasts.

"Wow... those are massive"

"I know right, everything I eat goes right to 'em"

Hit by a sudden spurt of confidence and lust, he undid his zipper and dropped his pants and boxers.

"Mind putting them to use then?"

Akane obediently got onto her knees.

She began stroking Makoto's erection inbetween her gigantic tits by squeezing them together with her hands and moving them up and down his shaft.

"Nggh, it's so tight and hot. Your titfuck feels incredible"

"Heh, thanks. Had a lot of time to practice at my part time jobs, weird old guys just kept wanting to fuck them for some reason"

Makoto just pretended he didn't hear that and instead returned his focus on his dick getting pleasured by Akane's E cups.

He decided to take control and started thrusting fast and hard, hitting her chin and lips in the process.

"Mmmh, your sausage is lookin' tasty"

Makoto noticed Akane had began drooling and hot, stringy drops were escaping her mouth, dripping from her chin and landing on her breasts and the tip of his cock.

The added lubrication increased the sensation even more and Makoto felt himself get close to orgasm.

"Akane, I'm cumming!"

But as soon as she heard that Akane removed her hands from her boobs and stood up.

"No way! All this moving made my guts crave more, so you better fill me up real good"

"Okay, since you said so, go over to the sink and bend over"

Akane complied. She exaggerated her ass by sticking it up more.

"Damn..."

Makoto pulled down Akane's skirt and panties, right before he smacked that ass.

"Oo... you're a rough one, aren't you Makoto"

Makoto was still fully erect, ready to put his meat inside of Akane's buns.

"Here I go..."

Makoto thrust his cock inside of Akane's asshole.

"Owowowoowow... I can feel it ripping"

Makoto leaned forward enough so he could grasp both of Akane's tits.

He felt their roundness in his hands as he juggled them, and they were still wet from all of her drool.

Without stopping to fuck her ass Makoto reached for Akane's surprisingly small nipples which quickly became erect under his playful twisting and pulling.

His thrusts soon became faster, harder and deeper, and he felt his entire cock disappear inside Akane's asshole each time his pelvis connected with her thick cheeks.

Makoto was ready to cum. He could feel the sensation building up inside of him.

"Hey Akane... I'm going to let it go now..."

"Hng... okay..."

Makoto's semen was now filling up Akane's ass.

"Urgh. Are you finished...?"

"Yeah..."

Makoto pulled his dick out of Akane's ass as he watched his cum flow out and drip out onto the floor.

"Wow, your ass looks like a burrito that is only sour cream!"

Akane was silent.

Suddenly, Makoto heard something smash on the ground next to her.

On the ground now was remnants of a bottle with a red liquid inside of it.

Makoto felt the room start to shake, and an intense aura start to form around Akane.

"A-Akane? Are you all right?"

Akane turned around.

"I... I want meat..."

"Meat?"

Akane was breathing heavily and foaming at the mouth.

"I see... there really is a sausage between your legs"

Before Makoto could react, he fell to the floor as Akane lunged at him. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Makoto shrieked out in pain as Akane bit down hard on his cock.

"Tasty..."

With the strength Makoto had left, he kicked Akane away.

"W-wha... n-no..."

Makoto was cupping his groin, or what was left of it anyways. 

There was blood flowing everywhere.

"I-I'm going to die again..."

Suddenly, the world went black.  
__

Makoto eyes lit up.

"Huh...?"

He was in his own bed, in his room.

"What time is it...?"

Makoto looked towards his clock.

It said 'July 9th, 8am'.

"Wait... it's tomorrow...?"

Makoto shot up and moved his hand to his crotch.

"I-it's still there... I swear I died yesterday. I should have gone back in time, not forward."

Makoto looked around his room.

"What the hell is going on. I need to get to the bottom of this."

Chapter 20 end.


	21. Less than three

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 21: Less than 3  
Written By: Chen

Unknown time

"Makoto?"

Darkness. Makoto tried to move but his entire body felt unbelievably heavy.

"Hey, can you hear me? Wake up already"

It took all the strength and concentration he had but he managed to open his eyes. For a while everything was spinning, but soon he was able to focus his vision.

He found himself laying in his bedroom, and his sister was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Finally you’re up! Jeez Onii-chan, don’t make me worry so much. It sounded like you had a terrible nightmare"

Komaru smiled a smile of relief and then left his field of vision.

But she was right about the nightmare, Makoto thought. Hazy memories of blood and pain re-emerged into his memory and he had to grip his forehead to stop an upcoming headache. 

The last thing he remembered was...

"Wait, Komaru? Why are we in my room? And what the hell are you doing??"

She looked up at him with a quizzical look in her eyes, her hands keeping his pajama pants pulled down to his thighs and his dick in her mouth. Without removing it she answered.

"Wha’ do you meam, where else woul’ we be? An’ I’m giving you your daily wake-up blowjob, silly! Are you still ha’f asleep?"

Makoto tried to push her head off his cock but she retaliated by grabbing his ass cheeks and forcing it all the way down her throat, sucking on it with an almost vacuum-like force.

"Wait, stop! Something about this isn’t right. Get off me, get ohhhnnng"

But Komaru didn’t stop sucking until he climaxed. Several thick, large shots poured out of his urethra and directly down her throat.

Makoto couldn’t believe how good it felt, there was an almost electric sensation all over his member and it only got amplified by Komaru not letting go until every last drop had left him.

Looking satisified, she finally moved her head away and wiped her mouth with one of her arms.

"Ahh, nothing beats your creamy goo as the first meal of the day. Thanks, onii-chan"

"I... Are you saying you do this every morning? Oww, why does my head hurt so much when I think about this"

He sat up from the bed and clutched his forehead again.

"Is everything alright? Should we go to the hospital?"

Komaru was holding Makoto’s hand, and he relaxed.

"N... No. I’m fine. I think I was just really confused because of my nightmare. It’s time to go to school, right?"

"Yeah! I’m glad it’s nothing serious. Now go get ready, we can’t spend *all* day at home fucking like rabbits"

The dizziness in his brain was beginning to disappear, and he found himself agreeing with Komaru more and more.

"You’re right. I should get changed. And then let’s have breakfast, even though it’ll be your second one"

They both laughed, and Makoto had already forgotten all about his nightmare.

\---

"Now for the next equation... Makoto?"

"Is the answer... 7?"

"It is indeed! Nicely done"

After saying goodbye to Komaru, Makoto had hurried to his high school and he’d barely made it past the school gates in time.

Once in his classroom time just seemed to fly and he was already sitting in his final class of today.

Thinking back, the entire day had been continuously great with girls giving him flirty or flustered looks, and he hadn’t gotten a single answer wrong yet.

Makoto couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this confident and happy, though the first day at his new school a few weeks ago probably came close.

His... new school?

**DING DONG**

The school bell interrupted his thoughts, but just as he finished putting his stuff back inside his backpack and stood up to leave his teacher walked up to his desk.

"I’ve been really impressed by you today, Makoto. If you feel like it come visit the teacher’s lounge later, I can give you some supplementary lessons" 

She winked at him, and after a hurried "I-I’ll consider it" Makoto quickly left the classroom. 

Her straightforwardness confused him, and he thought back to how Komaru had acted this morning. Suddenly Makoto felt ill and he ran through the hallways, looking for the nearest bathroom.

On the way there he noticed every girl’s eyes were drawn to him. Many were fidgeting with their hands or biting their lips and almost every girl had brightly flushed cheeks.

Wait, he thought, where are all the male students anyway?

He searched around but no matter where he looked girls stared back at him. Many of them were moving towards him now, and he even noticed some had begun to undress themselves, unbuttoning their blouses or removing their skirts.

Just before they got close enough to grab him Makoto found the door to the men’s bathroom out of nowhere and hurried inside, quickly locking it behind him.

He relaxed, but that only lasted for a second. A plethora of screams rang through the door, and he took several steps away after the girls began yanking on the handle and trying to force themselves inside.

Makoto moved back inside a stall, closed the lid and sat down. He didn’t want to be here. He closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears and because he didn’t know what else to do he shouted from the top of his lungs to escape his situation.

"Help! Stop this madness already! I don’t want to be here!!!"

And then silence.

\---

Suddenly the screams stopped and after closing his eyes Makoto found himself standing in a dark room. Before he could even begin to wonder where the bathroom had gone a voice called to him.

"Are you sure you don’t want this?"

He turned around and a very familiar face looked back at him, illuminated by an unseen light source. 

"Isn’t being desired by girls every guy’s dream?"

Sayaka - his middle school crush - stood before him, and she didn’t wear a single piece of clothing. Makoto gulped.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Makoto. You can’t hide any of your desires from me"

She walked up to him. Up close, Makoto noticed how otherworldly beautiful she was. Her hair, her skin, her face and her curves were all absolutely perfect and there wasn’t a single impurity on her body.

Sayaka kissed him passionately, and the softness and taste of her lips felt too good to be true.

He noticed her hand reaching for his pants, and after a quick **zip** she held his dick and began stroking it slowly. An intense surge of lust spread through his entire body.

"It’s okay, right? You don’t have to think about it, just let me fulfill all your dreams and desires. I’ll be your personal whore forever"

"My personal... whore...?

Memories called from the back of his mind. Whore’s peak academy. The time loops, and how’d he spent so much time with all of these girls. There was a lot of pain and sorrow too, but he could never bring himself to forget about everything he went through.

"...I’m sorry, I can’t. This is too perfect. I don’t want this, I want something real"

A single tear escaped Sayaka’s eye before she disappeared in a mess of distorted black squares and lines.

A disembodied voice began to speak. It sounded high pitched and robotic, but also shy and cute. Makoto had never heard it before.

"I just wanted to make you happy"

"Who are you? Why did you do this to me?"

"My name is... unimportant. I’m an AI supervising a program designed to eradicate mental trauma, and my creator wanted me to cure you."

The voice began sobbing.

"B-but while going through your memories I began feeling so sorry for you. I didn’t want you to wake up and return to the horrible world that had wronged you so many times. I love you Makoto"

"Then why did you decide to build this fake reality? Why don’t you just show yourself to me the way you are?"

"Y-you wouldn’t like me..."

"Let me be the one to decide that, okay? Now that I know how caring and devoted you are I want to get to know you better. I want to thank you in person"

"A-are you sure? "

"I’m sure. Please, I just want to see you"

After several seconds of silence, a light lit up in the darkness.

Makoto couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him stood a 3 feet tall pink rabbit wearing a pink skirt. She had angelic wings and held a big magic staff in one hand.

He immediately popped a boner. Luckily for the rabbit he was a huge furry.

They yiffed, and yiffed, and then yiffed some more.

Chapter 21 end.


	22. Less than Two

Haremronpa: Goodbye Virginity  
Chapter 22: More than Two  
Written By: Chen

Unknown time

"Makoto?"

Darkness. Makoto tried to move but his entire body felt unbelievably heavy.

"Hey, can you hear me? Wake up already"

It took all the strength and concentration he had but he managed to open his eyes. For a while everything was spinning, but soon he was able to focus his vision.

He found himself laying in his bedroom, and his sister was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Finally you’re up! Jeez Onii-chan, don’t make me worry so much. It sounded like you had a terrible nightmare"

Komaru smiled a smile of relief and then left his field of vision.

But she was right about the nightmare, Makoto thought. Hazy memories of blood and pain re-emerged into his memory and he had to grip his forehead to stop an upcoming headache. 

The last thing he remembered was...

"Wait, Komaru? Why are we in my room? And what the hell are you doing??"

She looked up at him with a quizzical look in her eyes, her hands keeping his pajama pants pulled down to his thighs and his dick in her mouth. Without removing it she answered.

"Wha’ do you meam, where else woul’ we be? An’ I’m giving you your daily wake-up blowjob, silly! Are you still ha’f asleep?"

Makoto tried to push her head off his cock but she retaliated by grabbing his ass cheeks and forcing it all the way down her throat, sucking on it with an almost vacuum-like force.

"Wait, stop! Something about this isn’t right. Get off me, get ohhhnnng"

But Komaru didn’t stop sucking until he climaxed. Several thick, large shots poured out of his urethra and directly down her throat.

Makoto couldn’t believe how good it felt, there was an almost electric sensation all over his member and it only got amplified by Komaru not letting go until every last drop had left him.

Looking satisified, she finally moved her head away and wiped her mouth with one of her arms.

"Ahh, nothing beats your creamy goo as the first meal of the day. Thanks, onii-chan"

"I... Are you saying you do this every morning? Oww, why does my head hurt so much when I think about this"

He sat up from the bed and clutched his forehead again.

"Is everything alright? Should we go to the hospital?"

Komaru was holding Makoto’s hand, and he relaxed.

"N... No. I’m fine. I think I was just really confused because of my nightmare. It’s time to go to school, right?"

"Yeah! I’m glad it’s nothing serious. Now go get ready, we can’t spend *all* day at home fucking like rabbits"

The dizziness in his brain was beginning to disappear, and he found himself agreeing with Komaru more and more.

"You’re right. I should get changed. And then let’s have breakfast, even though it’ll be your second one"

They both laughed, and Makoto had already forgotten all about his nightmare.

\---

"Now for the next equation... Makoto?"

"Is the answer... 7?"

"It is indeed! Nicely done"

After saying goodbye to Komaru, Makoto had hurried to his high school and he’d barely made it past the school gates in time.

Once in his classroom time just seemed to fly and he was already sitting in his final class of today.

Thinking back, the entire day had been continuously great with girls giving him flirty or flustered looks, and he hadn’t gotten a single answer wrong yet.

Makoto couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this confident and happy, though the first day at his new school a few weeks ago probably came close.

His... new school?

**DING DONG**

The school bell interrupted his thoughts, but just as he finished putting his stuff back inside his backpack and stood up to leave his teacher walked up to his desk.

"I’ve been really impressed by you today, Makoto. If you feel like it come visit the teacher’s lounge later, I can give you some supplementary lessons" 

She winked at him, and after a hurried "I-I’ll consider it" Makoto quickly left the classroom. 

Her straightforwardness confused him, and he thought back to how Komaru had acted this morning. Suddenly Makoto felt ill and he ran through the hallways, looking for the nearest bathroom.

On the way there he noticed every girl’s eyes were drawn to him. Many were fidgeting with their hands or biting their lips and almost every girl had brightly flushed cheeks.

Wait, he thought, where are all the male students anyway?

He searched around but no matter where he looked girls stared back at him. Many of them were moving towards him now, and he even noticed some had begun to undress themselves, unbuttoning their blouses or removing their skirts.

Just before they got close enough to grab him Makoto found the door to the men’s bathroom out of nowhere and hurried inside, quickly locking it behind him.

He relaxed, but that only lasted for a second. A plethora of screams rang through the door, and he took several steps away after the girls began yanking on the handle and trying to force themselves inside.

Makoto moved back inside a stall, closed the lid and sat down. He didn’t want to be here. He closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears and because he didn’t know what else to do he shouted from the top of his lungs to escape his situation.

"Help! Stop this madness already! I don’t want to be here!!!"

And then silence.

\---

Suddenly the screams stopped and after closing his eyes Makoto found himself standing in a dark room. Before he could even begin to wonder where the bathroom had gone a voice called to him.

"Are you sure you don’t want this?"

He turned around and a very familiar face looked back at him, illuminated by an unseen light source. 

"Isn’t being desired by girls every guy’s dream?"

Sayaka - his middle school crush - stood before him, and she didn’t wear a single piece of clothing. Makoto gulped.

"I know you better than you know yourself, Makoto. You can’t hide any of your desires from me"

She walked up to him. Up close, Makoto noticed how otherworldly beautiful she was. Her hair, her skin, her face and her curves were all absolutely perfect and there wasn’t a single impurity on her body.

Sayaka kissed him passionately, and the softness and taste of her lips felt too good to be true.

He noticed her hand reaching for his pants, and after a quick **zip** she held his dick and began stroking it slowly. An intense surge of lust spread through his entire body.

"It’s okay, right? You don’t have to think about it, just let me fulfill all your dreams and desires. I’ll be your personal whore forever"

"My personal... whore...?

Memories called from the back of his mind. Whore’s peak academy. The time loops, and how’d he spent so much time with all of these girls. There was a lot of pain and sorrow too, but he could never bring himself to forget about everything he went through.

"...I’m sorry, I can’t. This is too perfect. I don’t want this, I want something real"

A single tear escaped Sayaka’s eye before she disappeared in a mess of distorted black squares and lines.

A disembodied voice began to speak. It sounded high pitched and robotic, but also shy and cute. Makoto had never heard it before.

"I just wanted to make you happy"

"Who are you? Why did you do this to me?"

"My name is... unimportant. I’m an AI supervising a program designed to eradicate mental trauma, and my creator wanted me to cure you."

The voice began sobbing.

"B-but while going through your memories I began feeling so sorry for you. I didn’t want you to wake up and return to the horrible world that had wronged you so many times. I love you Makoto"

"Then why did you decide to build this fake reality? Why don’t you just show yourself to me the way you are?"

"Y-you wouldn’t like me..."

"Let me be the one to decide that, okay? Now that I know how caring and devoted you are I want to get to know you better. I want to thank you in person"

"A-are you sure? "

"I’m sure. Please, I just want to see you"

After several seconds of silence, a light lit up in the darkness.

Makoto couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him stood a small, flat chested girl with short light-brown hair. Just like Sayaka earlier she was naked, but she shyly covered her privates with both hands. Makoto found her absolutely adorable, and he couldn’t understand why she had been so hesitant before.

"You’re beautiful! Please, can you tell me your name?"

"It’s... Alter Ego. And y-you only say that because you haven’t seen everything of me yet"

"Everything?"

Trembling, she removed her hands from inbetween her legs to reveal-

"...oh. I see what you mean now"

She, no, he hid his penis again and tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"See, I knew it. You’ll never like me"

"I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me. I still think you’re beautiful. Your petite, hairless body and your cute face, everything about you is feminine except for... yeah"

He looked up at Makoto.

"D-do you really mean it?"

Instead of answering him with words, Makoto walked up to the AI and kissed him. Surprised, Alter Ego’s eyes flung wide open before he closed them again and relaxed his mouth, letting Makoto’s tongue explore it.

After a long time, their lips separated again.

They gazed into each others’ eyes. Makoto struggled to open his mouth.

"D-do you want me to... "

"Go ahead"

He turned around and bent down, presenting his butt to Makoto. It looked just like a girl’s. But right beneath it he noticed that Alter Ego was just as erect as he was, even if his penis was considerably smaller and thinner than Makoto’s.

He slowly inserted his throbbing cock into Alter Ego’s ass which caused a high-pitched moan to escape his mouth.

Makoto began thrusting faster and faster, and Alter Ego’s moans kept increasing in volume and intensity as well.

Curious if every part of him was feminine Makoto reached forward and began playing with his rosy nipples. Alter Ego threw his head and arms back and moaned even louder in response.

Makoto felt himself feeling closer, but he wanted both of them to enjoy themselves so he moved his right hand downwards and started to jerk Alter Ego’s delicate penis gently.

Alter Ego moved his hands to his cheeks, the stimulation of all of his erogenous zones proving to be too much for him to handle.

Makoto erupted in pleasure as he came in his ass while Alter Ego blew his load all over Makoto’s hand at the same time.

They just stayed like this for a while, breathing heavily and enjoying the intimacy of each other’s body.

But then Alter Ego turned around with a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you so much for giving me the confidence to do this. But I’m afraid this is the end"

"The end? What do you mean?"

"It’s time for you to wake up. If you just believe in yourself you’ll be able to overcome any obstacles! Goodybe Makoto, maybe we’ll see each other again some day"

"Wait, there’s so much I still want to-"

The distortions began again, and Makoto soon lost consciousness again.

\---

Makoto awoke in a futuristic pod, but when he sat up straight he recognized the room as the IT room of Whore’s Peak. He was back.

He would really miss Alter Ego. It’s the first time he’s ever had these kinds of feelings for a guy but how couldn’t he after everything that he’d done for him-

"H-hello, my name is Chihiro Fujisaki. How are you feeling?"

He looked up. In front of him sat a boy who looked identical to the one that had just wished him goodbye.

Makoto smiled. Today was a good day.

Chapter 22 end.


End file.
